En aquellos días
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Recortes de diarios personales. Era de los merodeadores. Los personajes, salvo alguno ocasional, pertenecen a JKR. (ACTUALMENTE PAUSADO)
1. Café o té

Marlene entró en la casa reflejando el frío que hacía en el exterior. Desde la cocina, observé como atravesó el jardín y cogió la llave escondida bajo la maceta de la entrada. Pocas personas sabían de su existencia y Marlene era la única que la utilizaba. Desde la muerte de su hermano, sólo utilizaba la varita para aquellas cosas imprescindibles que al estilo muggle no podía conseguir, como si estuviese enfadada con la magia. Yo la miraba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Tras dejar el abrigo, el gorro, los guantes y la bufanda en la sala, la ravenclaw se acercó sonriente y me besó en la mejilla. Me limité a sonreírla, aunque no pude evitar que fuese de una manera triste. ¿Cuántos McKinnon habían muerto ya? ¿Sería ella la siguiente?

El tintineo de la puerta atrajo mi atención, así que me alejé de la estancia donde la muchacha y james se habían fundido en un tierno abrazo. Con aspecto demacrado y ropas raídas, Remus aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Me sentía feliz por aquella visita: me había costado sudor y lágrimas que los muchachos hiciesen las paces, aunque debía admitir que, sin la ayuda de Marlene, jamás lo habría conseguido.

Habíamos alargado la espera a la cena porque Sirius se retrasaba, pero el pescado se echaría a perder si no comenzábamos pronto. A nadie se nos escapó el hecho de que Marlene no probó bocado y apenas había participado en la conversación. Rozaba la medianoche cuando Sirius finalmente llegó. Se disculpó ante mí con un suave beso en el pelo que pronto quedó opacado por la mirada que lanzó a James y Remus. Los tres se movieron con rapidez y, sin mediar palabra, recogieron los platos y se encerraron en la cocina. Un tenue suspiro, más parecido a un sollozo, me obligó a alzar la vista. No lloraba, porque Marlene nunca lloraba en público, pero estaba encogida, abrazando sus piernas, más pálida que de costumbre y estremeciéndose.

Nunca había sido su amiga, y lo cierto es que nunca la toleré muy bien, pero para James, para mi marido, era algo así como una hermana. Y entonces comprendí porqué, al verla allí. Ya no era la ruda, extrovertida y fanfarrona McKinnon, sino una chiquilla de 18 años asustada. Me levanté con dos copas y una botella de vino y alargué una mano en su dirección. Sus ojos me miraron extrañados ante ese gesto de cercanía, pero tomó mi mano y me acompañó hasta el sofá donde, tras tres copas, comenzó a recuperar el color en las mejillas.

"_Estará bien... Tiene que ser el padrino de mi hijo y aún no estoy embarazada..._"

Conseguí que, al menos, esgrimiese una sonrisa. Cuando subió a acostarse, los muchachos aún no habían abandonado la cocina. Yo esperé pacientemente, jugueteando con la copa y su contenido, ojeando una revista sobre decoración que había sobre la mesa. Una hora más tarde, salieron. Todos estaban serios y pálidos. Sirius se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano y subió a su habitación. James le siguió poco después, dejándonos a Remus y a mí a solas.

"_Iré a despedirme de Sirius_".

Asentí y subí con él las escaleras, esperando la reacción del muchacho cuando entrase en la habitación. El licántropo se quedó petrificado en la puerta del dormitorio con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Me acerqué a él por detrás y le acaricié con suavidad la espalda a fin de atraer su atención.

"_Es una especie de ritual_", susurré, observando los dos cuerpos que dormitaban, abrazados, en la oscuridad. "_Se pasan el día discutiendo, gritándose, haciéndose sufrir mutuamente pero, cuando uno de ellos tiene una misión, Marlene viene a cenar a casa y se queda a dormir con él, abrazados. No hay sexo ni nada físico más allá de esto... Simplemente, necesitan sentirse juntos_".

Lancé una última mirada a la pareja, ambos vestidos tal y como habían cenado, pero sin el rictus nervioso que les acompañaba mientras estaban despiertos. Parecían estar tan en paz...

Cuando me levanté por la mañana para preparar el desayuno, Remus ya estaba en la cocina. No me pasó desapercibida la taza vacía con posos de té que permanecía en la encimera. Sabía que Sirius se había marchado ya. Con un suspiro, me serví una taza de café y me volví hacia el muchacho, que no apartaba la vista de su propia taza. El té continuaba allí, tal y como estaba cuando se lo había servido, pero totalmente frío: ni siquiera lo había probado.

"_Les oí esta mañana... Cuando Sirius se marchaba_". No dije nada. "_Él la dijo que la quería, Lily... Que la amaba. Marls le contestó que ella también y que precisamente por eso debía volver..._" Apartó la taza hacia un lado, con un gesto de resignación. "_Se lo repitió cientos de veces hasta que él salió y, cuando bajó las escaleras, Marlene comenzó a llorar... Y Marlene nunca llora_".

Le acaricié la mano con tristeza. A veces me preguntaba que sentía realmente Remus. Siempre era tan reservado, tan hermético,... Pero en aquel momento se le veía triste, abatido. Quise explicarle lo que sucedería después, lo que sucedía siempre, pero la sonrisa de Marlene, camuflando los restos de las lágrimas, nos interrumpió. El resto del día sería imposible estar a solas con él, así que le invité a cenar. No fue precisamente una fiesta, e incluso me pareció más silenciosa que de costumbre. Marlene ni siquiera se sentó en la mesa y James se había pasado todo el día dando respingos al más mínimo ruido. Nadie me había contado en qué consistía la misión de Sirius, pero podía hacerme una idea.

Marlene fue la primera en subir a la habitación mientras que el resto permanecimos sentados en las butacas, sin mediar palabra. El chasquido se confundión las campanadas de la media noche, pero perfectamente audible para nosotros, acostumbrados a ese tipo de magia. El ruido provenía de la planta de arriba, de las habitaciones. No nos movimos. Nos limitamos a esperar, expectantes. El ruido de muebles moviéndose parecía el de un forcejeo, pero los suaves gemidos que llegaba apagados presentaros otra situación bien diferente. Nadie dijo nada, pero la sonrisa de James fue más que suficiente.

"_Un día destrozarán esa habitación_".

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos de una discusión acalorada me sacaron del sueño. Se desperezó, y el chasquido y el portazo la indicaron que ya podía salir. La somnolienta cara de Remus asomó por la puerta desde el final del pasillo, negando lentamente y confuso ante el cambio de actitud de los muchachos.

"_Ya se odian de nuevo_", se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros. "_¿Café o té?_".


	2. Cuando muera, ódiame

Yo también había recibido el mensaje de la Orden, pero no le di mayor importancia. El nombre de Sirius estaba ahí... sólo el suyo. No se especificaba en que consistía la misión, pero yo estaba segura de que no sería nada... Los encargos de un día solían ser para obtener información de algún maleante o asegurar la defensa de una de las viviendas francas. No sería nada, me repetía una y otra vez delante del espejo mientras me aseguraba de estar perfecta e impecable al tiempo que discreta e informal. No quería que todos me descubrieran.

Crucé el jardín de la casa de los Potter y con la llave escondida bajo la maceta, abrí la puerta. Ni siquiera llevaba la varita encima. Cada día me sentía más torpe con ella y, dado mi estado de nerviosismo, era mejor no correr riesgos. Lo cierto era que, desde que asesinaron a Elliot, sólo utilizaba la magia para lo imprescindible.

Dejé en la sala-comedor todas las prendas de abrigo y observé las velas que iluminaban la mesa ricamente decorada. Me acerqué a la cocina y planté un beso en la mejilla de Lily a modo de saludo, pero pronto me encaramé al cuello de James. Merlín, me daba tanta fuerza el calor de su cuerpo que aquel contacto consiguió que sonriese de verdad después de varios días sin motivos para hacerlo. Sólo me separé por saludar a Remus y dejar que ambos muchachos se saludasen también.

Cuando pasamos a la sala, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sirius no llegaba y, como protesta, mi estómago se negó a comer. Y, pese a estar vacío, cuando finalmente el muchacho apareció, se me revolvió de una manera tan violenta que comencé a sentir nauseas. No se atrevió a mirarme, pero vi su expresión; vi como Remus y James se levantaban, como pasaron junto a mí... Había otro tipo de misiones cortas, aquellas en las que un solo hombre entraba en zona enemiga. Era como pintarse una diana en el pecho y gritar "aquí estoy, venid a matarme".

Lo cierto es que la mente se me nubló y ni siquiera fui consciente de que Lily, la insufrible pelirroja con quien se había casado James, se estaba comportando como la mejor de las amigas. La sonreí como agradecimiento por su calidez y, poco después, subí a la habitación de Sirius. No podía seguir abajo esperando, ni quedarme allí sentada ni pretender dormir. No hasta que llegase el chico. Debió pasar una hora, no lo sé con seguridad, cuando el entro. Tenía miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Avance hasta él y le abrace con fuerza, tratando de entregarle esa poca valentía que había en mi cuerpo. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y sus dedos se aferraron a mi ropa, arañando mi piel y haciéndome daño. Pero a mí me daba igual.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y así permanecimos, dormidos, uno junto al otro, hasta el amanecer.

"_Marls, tengo que irme_", me susurró para despertarme al tiempo que hundía un poco más su cabeza en mi pecho.

Quería rogarle que no se fuera, que se quedase allí a mi lado, que había más gente, más mayor, que seguro que podía hacer igual de bien o mejor lo que quiera que fuese la misión. Pero no lo hice, porque sólo lo estaría dañando y me estaría dañando a mí misma. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras retiraba mis brazos y le dejaba levantarse.

"_Tienes que volver_", le supliqué. Él se giró sonriéndome, de aquella forma suya, tan despreocupada.

"_Lo haré_". No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su mente pero algo en su voz me advirtió de que ni él mismo estaba seguro de aquello. Se acercó a mí, con el pecho desnudo y con una camiseta limpia en las manos. Incluso en la penumbra de la habitación podía ver las cicatrices de su cuerpo, pues las tenía totalmente memorizadas. "_¿Sabes algo, Marls? Creo que cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar..._" Me besó suavemente en la frente mientras yo me estremecía levemente. Esas palabras nunca sonaban bien. "_Te amo, por muy cabezota que puedas ser a veces... Te quiero a mi lado_".

"_Y yo a ti..._" Me quedé en silencio, observando cómo terminaba de vestirse. No quería llorar y, aunque me ardía la garganta al retener el llanto, conseguí no derramar ni una sola lagrima. "_Tienes que volver..._" le repetí, incorporándome hasta quedar sentada. "_Por favor_". Me aferré a su mano durante un instante con la misma ansiedad con la que me asía a sus palabras. Si le perdía... Sirius me besó, intuyendo mis pensamientos, dejando un suave cosquilleo en mis labios.

"_Hasta esta noche_", susurró al separarse, justo antes de salir de la habitación. Oí sus pasos sobre la escalera y, cuando supe que estaba en la cocina, me derrumbé. No sabía dónde iba ni si volvería realmente esa noche. Sólo sabía que quería que estuviese allí conmigo y que aquellos "te quiero" fuesen para siempre.

El día pasó entre falsas sonrisas y muestras de afabilidad mientras notaba como la sangre se había espesado dentro de mí. Me sentía nerviosa y torpe, incluso Alastor decidió que yo sería de mayor utilidad en casa que en el cuartel. Pasé el día vagando por Londres, sabiéndome expuesta y perseguida, pero otra vez armada con una varita. A la hora de la cena intenté sentarme y comer algo, pero la simple visión de la comida me asqueaba. Algo antes de medianoche, me disculpé y subí a la habitación. Sirius aún no había llegado y las ganas de llorar comenzaban a ser cada vez más fuertes.

Una vez arriba, sentada en el borde de la cama, me desplomé y las largas brotaron sin más y sin consuelo. A las doce en punto, un chasquido la sorprendió destrozando sus uñas por puro nerviosismo. Se puso en pie, asustado, hasta que distinguió la silueta de Sirius junto a la chimenea.

"_Estás horrible_", musitó, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura del labio.

"_Pues anda que tú..._" No pude evitar sonreírle, aún sin poder dejar de llorar.

Sirius se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con fuerza. Mi espalda golpeó contra uno de los doseles y, con un quejido tenue, más parecido a un gemido de placer, desplazamos la cama de lugar. Mientras nos desnudábamos íbamos tambaleándonos de un lado a otro de la habitación, golpeándonos con esto o tirando al suelo aquello. Pero nada importaba. ¿Qué nuestros amigos estaban abajo? ¿Qué amigos? ¿Una cama? ¿Quién necesita una cama? Cualquier lugar nos valía y, en mi mente, sólo estábamos nosotros dos.

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre los cortinajes. Me desperecé, feliz, y me giré para abrazarme al tibio cuerpo de Sirius. Sin embargo, las sábanas estaban vacías. Me incorporé, extrañada, envuelta en la sábana, y encontré al muchacho junto al fuego.

"_¿Qué haces?_", le pregunté, acercándome. Entre las llamas reavivadas había un pergamino consumiéndose. Pude distinguir mi nombre. "_¿Qué era eso, Sirius?_".

"_Nada_", fue su respuesta.

"_No, nada... No... Eran las nuevas órdenes, ¿no?_"

"_Sí, pero había una errata... He hablado con Alastor..._"

"_¿Qué has hablado con Moody?_", cada segundo me iba enfureciendo más, sintiéndose utilizada.

"_Sí, no te preocupes... Ha revocado tu orden..._"

"_¿Qué has hecho qué?_" Dejé caer la sábana que me cubría y me vestí a toda prisa.

"_Marls, es lo mejor... No quiero..._"

"_¡Me da exactamente igual lo que quieras y lo que no, Sirius! Cuándo nos metimos en esto decidimos que nos dedicaríamos a luchar en cuerpo y alma... ¡Los dos!_"

"_Pero..._"

"_¡Me da igual!_", grité, indignada y cabezota mientras me ataba las botas.

"_Eres una terca_".

"_Y tú un imbécil_".

"¿_Sabes algo? Esto ha sido un error_".

"_Por una vez tienes razón, Black_". No quería gritarle, no quería perderlo de nuevo, pero estaba tan furiosa que mi cuerpo sólo me pedía golpearle.

No había salido de la habitación y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de mis palabras. Pero sabía que, tal como el orgullo de Sirius no le iba a permitir correr detrás de mí, el mío no me permitiría dar marcha atrás y volver a la habitación. Quererle era una de las cosas que más me dolía, pero el rompernos el corazón así, después de estar juntos después de cada misión era algo que, ambos sabíamos, era un bote salvavidas para el otro. "Cuando muera, ódiame".


	3. No hay mañana

Llegaba tarde a la cena, lo sabía de sobra, pero era todo culpa de Moody. Toda la Orden sabía que él sería quien llevase a cabo la próxima misión, por si necesitaba una coartada, por lo que esperaba que Marlene estuviera en la casa de James. Debía admitir que estaba realmente asustado, que no sabía muy bien si sería capaz de cumplir lo que me habían encargado ni de regresar de una pieza. Cogí aire antes de aparecerme en el salón de los Potter. Desaparecí del cuartel general como una exhalación, con un suave temblor en las manos. Necesitaba ayuda, apoyo... Necesitaba a mis amigos más que nunca.

Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mí cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. Me acerqué a la melena pelirroja que presidía la mesa y besé suavemente su pelo, a modo de disculpa por llegar tarde y como agradecimiento por haber traído a Remus de vuelta. No me atreví a mirar a Marlene, porque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se lo contase todo. Lancé una mirada a James lo suficientemente elocuente como para que tanto él como Remus lo captasen al instante. Cargué con un par de platos y me dirigí a la cocina. Al pasar junto a la castaña pude percibir su perfume y noté como el nudo que habían hecho en mi estómago los nervios se apretaba aún más.

"_Necesito ayuda_", les dije, sin dar más vueltas. "_Realmente necesito ayuda..._"

"_Sabes que no podemos hablar de estas cosas, Sirius..._", dijo, prudentemente Remus mientras ponía a calentar una tetera llena de agua.

"_No quiero ese tipo de ayuda_", musité mientras hundía las manos en el agua tibia donde se encontraban los platos. "_Es sobre Marls..._" No les miré, pero podía hacerme a la idea del aspecto que tendrían los dos muchachos. "_Moody me ha dicho que han perdido la pista a Albert..._"

James se quedó quieto. Yo sabía que tenía mucha relación con los McKinnon, pero no me había parado a pensar en cómo se lo iba a tomar. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca y eso me puso aún más nervioso, pero continué fregando los platos como si nada.

"_Estaba dispuesto a mandar a Marlene en la búsqueda... Me ha costado, pero he conseguido que la aparte..._"

"_Eso no la va a gustar_", le dijo Remus, a modo de respuesta. "_Si se llega a enterarse..._"

"_No tiene porqué saberlo_", sentenció James.

"_Si a mí me pasase algo..._"

"_Cállate_"

Yo asentí y me dispuse a contarles todo lo que sabía sobre la investigación abierta. Moody siempre intentaba mantenernos al margen de los casos que nos afectaban más directamente, pero la situación cada vez iba a peor y andabamos escasos de efectivos. Estaba seguro de que los dos muchachos se ofrecerían al momento y mientras les relataba los pormenores, el tiempo se nos echó encima.

Sin ganas de hablar, me despedí de todos con un gesto de la mano. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente, pero seguía sin estar preparado. Tenía tanto miedo de perder la sensación de felicidad y plenitud que me transmitía aquella casa. Sólo tenía 18 años y, por mucho que proclamase el _carpe diem_, yo también tenía mis sueños y esperanzas de futuro. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y observé a Marlene. Era tan perfecta para mí como yo para ella. Eramos complementos perfectos, juntos hacíamos un todo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi mente, así que me aferré a su cuerpo como si fuese el último resquicio de vida que me quedaba. No sabía si la estaba haciendo daño, pero si era así, no se quejó. La alcé levemente del suelo y caímos sobre la cama. No sé cuánto tardé en dormirme, sólo sé que me sentía a salvo entre sus pechos, como un niño pequeño que ha encontrado su refugio.

Antes de que amaneciese, mi cerebro se reactivó. Sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Marlene y, por un instante, pensé en mandarlo todo a la mierda con tal de poder quedarme con ella allí.

"_Marls, tengo que irme_", la susurré mientras me hundía en su pecho de nuevo, queriendo memorizar aquel tacto, aquel olor,... Con un suspiro, ella me liberó y pude levantarme. Estaba sacando una camiseta de la cómoda cuando sus palabras atrajeron mi atención.

"_Tienes que volver_". El tono de súplica me heló durante un instante, pero me obligué a sonreír despreocupadamente.

"_Lo haré_", le dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta con la que había dormido. Aún con el pecho descubierto, me incliné junto a ella. "_¿Sabes algo, Marls?_", la dije mientras ella contemplaba las cicatrices de mi torso, de alguna de las cuales (sobre todo de las que se encontraban en la espalda) era ella la culpable. "_Creo que cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar..._" ¿Por qué no? Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a mi muerte... La amaba y quería poder decírselo cada día, a cada minuto que la tuviese cerca. La besé en la frente, procurando infundirme fuerzas. "_Te amo, por muy cabezota que seas a veces... Te quiero a mi lado_".

"_Y yo a ti..._" Esas palabras eran las que tanto ansiaba escuchar. Mi pecho latía como loco mientras me ponía la camiseta. Ya tenía un motivo real para volver. "_Tienes que volver. Por favor..._" Sus uñas se clavaron en mi mano, ante lo que me agaché y la besé en los labios con suavidad.

No podía jurarla que volvería, porque ni yo mismo podía asegurarlo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano por volver a ver aquellos ojos pardos. "_Hasta esta noche_", la susurré antes de salir de la habitación. Cerré la puerta y bajé a la cocina donde tomé un té, aunque mi estómago no estaba seguro de ser capaz de digerirlo. Las manos me temblaban descontroladamente, así que, cuando dejé la taza en la encimera, las metí en los bolsillos.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando unas pisadas atrajeron mi atención. Remus estaba al pie de la escalera, con aspecto serio. "_Ten cuidado, hermano_", me dijo.

"_Cuida de ella_", alcancé a contestarle, y me desaparecí. No tenía mucho tiempo pero sí mucho trabajo por delante. Saqué la varita y avancé por aquel camino desierto a las afueras de un pueblo abandonado. Si Moody me había dado las coordenadas correctas, estaba a escasos metros de la cabaña donde debía buscar un viejo álbum de fotos. No sería algo de especial peligrosidad si no fuera porque la cabaña pertenecía al abuelo del mismísimo Voldemort y él también lo estaba buscando.

Entré en la casa y un hombre cayó sobre mí. Me dijo algo, pero no me preocupé en entenderle antes de golpearle. No tenía ninguna intención de pararme a escuchar explicaciones de nadie. Varita en alto, pronuncié la formula de homenum revelio para asegurarme no tener ninguna sorpresa más. Nadie. Pasé al menos una hora levantando tablas podridas de madera del suelo y todo lo que encontré fue un horrible anillo que dejé donde estaba... No me dio buenas vibraciones. Cuando llegué al lugar dónde debía ir la cama, me topé con una tabla suelta, de madera más nueva que las demás. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, saqué un libreto de tapas de cuero lleno de fotografías.

"_Te tengo_", alcancé a decir antes de que el primer cruciatus cayera sobre mí. Perdí el cómputo de las horas, pero reconocí a alguno de los hombres que estaban frente a mí, incluyendo a mi desquiciada prima Bellatrix, que no hacía más que preguntarme qué más sabía. ¿Que qué sabía sobre qué? Me sentía desorientado y no hacía más que pensar en la voz de Marlene. Tuve suerte de que mis captores fueran un poco idiotas.

Borracho por su supuesta victoria, uno de ellos se acercó a mí. Yo yacía sobre el suelo, junto al montón de tablas. Quiso golpearme y patearme, pero yo era más rápido y más inteligente. Me puse en pie de un salto y lo plaqué contra la pared, arrebatándole la varita. El cielo ya estaba cubierto de estrellas por lo que librarme de la escasa guardia que habían dejado vigilándome no fue difícil. Cogí el álbum que había copiado de entre las tablas y salí renqueando de allí. Me dolían las costillas y notaba un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de la boca. Pero no hacía más que repetirme "tengo una cita, ella me está esperando".

Me aparecí en mi habitación de la casa de los Potter, junto a la chimenea. Tuve que apoyarme sobre la pared, pero la visión que tenía delante de mí había merecido la pena todo el sufrimiento. "No te haces a la idea de todo lo que daría por verte feliz".

"_Estás horrible_", dije, para atraer su atención hacia mí, mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

"_Pues anda que tú..._" ¿Estaba sonriendo? Sí... Sus dientes brillaban más que cualquier estrella y sus ojos podrían iluminar cualquier estancia, aún llenos de lágrima como estaban. Verla allí y escuchar su voz la convertía en real, y yo aún no podía creerlo. La quería para mí, para siempre. Me lancé sobre ella, ansioso, y no dejé de besarla ni un instante. Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis labios entre jadeos, quejidos y gemidos. Cuanta menos ropa, mayor era mi excitación. No necesitaba una cama, ni una cómoda, ni si quiera una confortable alfombra, sólo quería que fuese mía una vez más.

Aquella mañana me despertó el suave aletear de una lechuza en la ventana. Por un instante, recordé la conversación con Moody y, aunque me costaba, me separé del lado de Marlene. Olí su pelo por última vez y me puse la ropa interior y el pantalón. Cogí el mensaje de la lechuza y lo lancé al fuego.

"_¿Qué haces?_" La voz de Marlene me sobresaltó. "_¿Qué era eso, Sirius?_"

"_Nada_", le respondí rápidamente. No quería decirla la verdad.

"_No, nada... No... Eran las nuevas órdenes, ¿no?_"

"_Sí, pero había una errata... He hablado con Alastor..._" No podía decirla la verdad...

"_¿Qué has hablado con Moody?_", cada segundo que pasaba sólo conseguía que Marlene se enfureciese más.

"_Sí, no te preocupes... Ha revocado tu orden..._"

"_¿Qué has hecho qué?_" La sábana que la cubría cayó al suelo, pero lejos de excitarme la escena, me hizo sentir un escalofrío. Se vestía con rapidez, se alejaba de nuevo.

"_Marls, es lo mejor... No quiero..._"

"_¡Me da exactamente igual lo que quieras y lo que no, Sirius! Cuándo nos metimos en esto decidimos que nos dedicaríamos a luchar en cuerpo y alma... ¡Los dos!_"

"_Pero..._"

"_¡Me da igual!_"

"_Eres una terca_", le dije, sin poder contener mi ira. ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía única y exclusivamente por ella? ¿No podía ver que si estaba allí esa mañana era por que la simple idea de que pudiese pasarla algo me hacía morir? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota?

"_Y tú un imbécil_".

"¿_Sabes algo? Esto ha sido un error_". Quería pensar que no era yo quien hablaba, pero las palabras brotaban bien conscientes de mis labios... Quizá, si la alejaba, conseguía mantenerla a salvo del mundo y de mí mismo.

"_Por una vez tienes razón, Black_". La manera en la que escupió mi apellido me hizo estremecerse.

Entonces lo entendí. La había perdido. Otra vez se escapaba de entre mis dedos. Quería correr tras ella y rogarla y suplicarla que no se fuera, pero mi orgullo, junto con el dolor de las heridas que aquella noche ella misma había curado con tanto mimo, frenaron mis pies. Suspiré y me obligué a no llorar, a no sentir. Me agaché con un quejido y cogí el álbum de fotos mientras un pinchazo en el pecho me hacía dudar de si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. "_De verdad que te amo, Marls_", musité antes de desaparecerme y volver al cuartel general.


	4. Emboscada

Marlene no había vuelto por casa desde su última discusión con Sirius. Yo había ido a su pequeño apartamento en más de una ocasión, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa como para escucharme. Estaba hecha polvo y parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí. Aquella tarde me negué a marcharme de allí solo –principalmente porque Lily había optado por chantajearme si no tomaba cartas en el asunto–, así que me senté en una butaca y me limité a observarla en silencio mientras ella iba de un lado hacia otro parloteando y despotricando contra Sirius.

"_Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo_", le dije, ganándome así una mirada dura y fría por su parte.

Después continuó recogiendo la sala como si no hubiese dicho nada. Cogí una botella de agua vacía y se la lancé a la cabeza. Se giró con las manos en la cadera, amenazante, con una furia en los ojos que hizo que comenzase a arrepentirme de mis actos.

"_¿Qué quieres, James?_", se acercó lentamente y apoyó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la butaca que estaba frente a mí. No apartaba la mirada de mí, y eso me ponía muy nervioso.

"_Ven hoy... Por favor..._" Le dije con una voz suave. "_Lily me matará si no vas_". La observé y suspiré. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, despeinándome, distraído. "_Vale, no me matará, pero sí tiene intención de dejarme sin sexo y no es justo que tenga que pagar yo por que tú no vengas a cenar..._"

"_Mañana tengo que marcharme a Gales con Moody_", musitó, con resignación, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre su vientre. "_Está últimamente más raro que de costumbre y no me deja sola ni a sol ni a sombra..._"

"_Quédate a dormir en casa... Vamos. Yo aviso a Moody para que te vaya a buscar allí_". Sonreí. La había ganado. Aunque no dijo nada, sabía que había aceptado la proposición. Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer la cabeza como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

No me habían pasado por alto las ojeras que tenía, ni las nuevas marcas que tenía en el cuello y brazos, que era toda la piel que quedaba al aire. En ojo izquierdo tenía aún un ligero tono amarillento después del último ataque que había sufrido allí mismo, en su casa. Siempre pensé que era una inconsciente, pero ahora mi visión de ella había cambiado. Era admiración lo que sentía por Marlene, por la que siempre había considerado mi hermana. Sí, era terca, cabezota, incapaz de dar marcha atrás aún a sabiendas de que estaba equivocada, pero era, por encima de todo, valiente.

"_Espero que no haya pescado..._", musitó antes de perderse tras la puerta de su habitación. Crucé las manos sobre mi estómago y me deslicé levemente hasta quedar medio tumbado. Una victoria para mí. Ahora, sólo hacía falta que Lily consiguiese localizar a Sirius y lo llevase para la hora de la cena. Moody se había quejado de que el chico parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte desde que había conseguido el álbum de los Gaunt... Desde el día en que discutió con Marlene.

"_¿Te queda mucho, Marls?_" Como toda respuesta obtuve una bolsa de deporte sobre el vientre, que cayó pesadamente. "_Ouch..._"

"_Lárgate... En media hora iré a tu casa, pero necesito... Bueno, hacer algo con esto_". Alzó los brazos, señalando a su alrededor. Distinguí ropa sobre los taburetes de la cocina americana, una playera bajo la mesa y otra cerca del televisor, cajas vacías de comida para llevar allí donde hubiese un hueco para ello,... Distinguí algunas fotos bajo las revistas amontonadas en sobre el sillón alargado. Tiré de una de ellas y no pude evitar sonreír.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída, metí la instantánea en mi bolsillo y me puse en pie y cargué la bolsa sobre el hombro antes de desaparecerme. Abrí los ojos cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo. El olor del asado de Lily llegó hasta mí. Dejé caer la bolsa que Marls me había dado y me acerqué por detrás a mi esposa. La besé suavemente en el cuello mientras ella continuaba moviendo la verdura de la sartén.

"_¿Cómo ha ido?_" Preguntó, sin girarse, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

"_Ha cedido... ¿Ha vuelto?_"

"_Sí_", musitó suavemente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la planta de arriba. Volví a besarla, esta vez en los labios, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, y salí de la estancia. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Sirius sin llamar.

Oía el sonido del agua en la ducha, por lo que me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar. Me froté los ojos, cansado como estaba. Llevaba una semana sin dormir bien. Comprendía perfectamente a Sirius cuando no quiso que Marls participase en algunas misiones de la Orden. No podía imaginarme que haría yo si fuese Lily quien tuviese que salir hacia Gales en búsqueda de una manada de licántropos bajo las órdenes de Greyback...

Creo que me debí quedar algo dormido, porque cuando volví a alzar la vista tenía a Sirius, ya vestido, frente a mí. "_¿Estás bien, James?_"

"_¿Dónde diablos has estado?_", le pregunté de mala gana. Hice un gesto con la mano y contemplé el moretón que tenía en un costado. "_Da igual... ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Tengo díctamo y alguna poción revitalizante..._"

"_No, no te preocupes..._", dijo, atándose los botones de la camisa de manera distraída. "_Tu señora esposa es muy persuasiva, ¿lo sabías?_", dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. Lancé una carcajada mientras me levantaba de la cama y le palmeaba en el hombro. "_Siento no haber dado señales de vida pero no tenía ganas de nada..._"

"_Eres mi hermano y aquí tienes tu casa, no necesito explicaciones_", le dije a modo de despedida, mientras salía por la puerta, aunque tuve que dar marcha atrás y volver a entrar. "_Por cierto, cenamos en media hora_".

Bajé a la sala, donde Lily ya estaba poniendo los platos y los cubiertos. Me acerqué a ella y saqué del bolsillo la foto que había "tomado prestada" de casa de Marlene. Cogí uno de los marcos que había sobre la chimenea y retiré la foto que había (el paisaje que se veía desde la casa de Marlene en Carlston). Noté la presencia de Lily detrás de mí, mirándome con curiosidad, así que la pasé el marco. Sonrió. "_¿De dónde has sacado esto?_"

"_Aunque te cueste creerlo, Marls es un poco sentimental... También ella tiene su corazoncito_", dije, burlón. Apoyé el marco sobre la repisa de nuevo, esperando que los muchachos se percataran de ello. Se les veía tan felices a los dos... La foto no tenía nada especial, simplemente se les veía a ellos. Marlene miraba a la cámara y Sirius la miraba a ella. Los dos sonreían felices, despreocupados. Yo hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a verlos así. Lily me miró sonriente y se acercó para abrazarme. El pelo la olía a fresa y a verdura, y aún así me resultaba irresistible. La alcé con suavidad la barbilla para besarla con dulzura.

No, nosotros nunca nos separaríamos. Y jamás le ocurriría nada a ella. Un suave carraspeo atrajo nuestra atención. Lily se sonrojó y se separó rápidamente. Se acercó a Marlene y la dio un suave abrazo. Después del ataque en su casa, Lily había desarrollado una actitud muy maternal con la chica. Acarició el moretón del ojo de Marlene y la llevó a la cocina para que la ayudase con la cena. Dos minutos después apareció Sirius en el rellano. Me miró con una ceja alzada y muy serio.

"_¿Qué hace Marlene aquí?_"

"_Cenar..._"

"_A esto se le llama una emboscada, James..._"

"_¿A caso te molesta que esté aquí?_"

El chico se pasó una mano por el cuello y entró en la sala. "_No_", dijo, sonriendo, "_pero no sé si ella opinará lo mismo_". Fue un susurro casi inaudible, pero entendí perfectamente a qué se refería ante el ceño fruncido de Marlene, que se había quedado parada en la puerta, con la bandeja del asado en las manos y me miraba reclamando una explicación.


	5. El asado está servido

"¿_Me quieres escuchar de una vez?_" Le espeté, ya harta de que fuera de un lado a otro, ignorándome deliberadamente. "_No sé quién de los dos es más cabezota..._" Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas que presidían la mesa de reuniones del cuartel general de la Orden. Tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa y me quedé en silencio, observándole. "_Mira, Sirius, la verdad es que me importa una mierda lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, pero estás dañando a James..._" Ya era mío. No necesitaba más palabras que aquellas.

No le estaba mintiendo. Aquello no lo hacía por él, ni por Marlene. Lo estaba haciendo por James. Desde que los dos muchachos discutieran, James no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Apenas dormía, se pasaba el día pendiente de las lechuzas y de los mensajes que llegaban de la Orden. Cuando salía de casa volvía nervioso y pálido y se negaba a hablar con ella sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"_Has caído muy bajo si has decidido chantajearme, Lily_", me dijo, con un tono de voz duro.

"_¿Y qué quieres? Esto ya es un paso a la desesperada, Sirius... Vuelve a casa, por favor_". Me puse en pie y le agarré del brazo. "_James está desquiciado... Hace un par de días atacaron a Marlene y no hace más que repetir que tú puedes ser el siguiente... No... ¿No sabías lo de Marls?_"

"_No_", se limitó a responder.

Pasó la lengua entre sus labios, humedeciéndoles, mientras me interrogaba con la mirada. No sabía nada. ¿A qué jugaba Dumbledore con tantos secretos? Era jugar con fuego y, de un momento a otro, alguien terminaría quemado. Bajé mi mano hasta la suya y la estreché con fuerza. "_Está bien..._", aceptó, con un suspiro resignado. "_Pero temporalmente... Empezaré a buscar un piso y os dejaré tranquilos a los dos..._"

"_No eres ninguna molestia, Sirius_". Si por mí fuera, le hubiera dado una patada en la espinilla y le habría gritado un par de verdades, como que se estaba comportando como un niño. Sin embargo, le abrazó y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. "_Un poco imbécil a ratos sí que eres... Pero nada más_", dije con una suave risita al tiempo que nos desaparecíamos de allí.

James no tardó en volver a casa. Oí como posó algo en el suelo y se acercó a mí, rodeándome las caderas con sus grandes manos y besándome con suavidad el cuello. Me hubiera gustado dejarme llevar, sin más, pero conocía de sobra los momentos de pasión de James, y un fogón encendido y el asado aún en el horno podían suponer un peligro mayor de lo imaginable.

"_¿Cómo ha ido?_"

"_Ha cedido... ¿Ha vuelto?_", me preguntó con voz melosa.

"_Sí_", le dije, indicando con la cabeza que estaba arriba. Me quedé sonriendo bobamente después de que me besara y continué con la cena. Un crepitar extraño atrajo mi atención y retiré rápidamente la sartén del fuego, cuyas llamas habían tomado un tono verdusco. Entre ellas asomaba una cabeza humana, con ojos pequeños y llorosos y paletos demasiado grandes.

"_Lily... ¿Está James por ahí? Necesito hablar con él..._"

"_Está arriba, acaba de volver de casa de Marlene_". Pude observar como arrugó la nariz con disgusto, pero pronto volvió a componer el gesto con ese tic suyo, pero parecía que tuviese algún tipo de alergia y no pudiese parar de sorber por la nariz. "_¿Quieres que lo avise o...?_"

"_¿McKinnon está allí?_"

"_Mmno..._", alcancé a contestar, algo sorprendida por lo directo de la pregunta. "_Vendrá a cenar, en media hora..._"

"_Bien... Bueno... Vale... Eeeemh... Da igual, no le digas nada a James. Supongo que esta noche estaréis liados y no era nada importante_".

El fuego volvió a su habitual tono naranja, dejándome confundida, pero le resté pronto importancia. Seguramente fueran celos. Peter era bastante celoso y, además, Marlene siempre le había intimidado. Cuando el horno se apagó, saqué el asado para que se airease y me dirigí al salón para poner la mesa. James no tardó en bajar, jugueteando con una fotografía que tenía entre sus manos. Le observé curiosa y me acerqué a él por detrás. Al ver quién aparecía en la foto le sonreí.

"_¿De dónde has sacado esto?_" En la imagen se veía a Sirius y a Marlene sonrientes. Él la miraba embelesado mientras ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el aspecto de estar en mitad de una carcajada... Eran, sencillamente, felices.

"_Aunque te cueste __creerlo, Marls es un poco sentimental... También ella tiene su corazoncito_". James apoyó el marco en la repisa de la chimenea. Si alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de aquello, sería un fuerte golpe de efecto para la cena. Sólo esperaba que el asado no se echase a perder durante la casi asegurada riña.

El gesto melancólico de James me hizo encogerme por dentro. Le sonreí, tratando de darle fuerza, y le abracé con fuerza. Sabía que pasaba por su mente sin necesidad de que me lo dijera. Me besó con dulzura, cómo hacía cada noche antes de acostarnos. Daría mi vida entera por aquel muchacho. Un suave carraspeo atrajo nuestra atención y al descubrir a Marlene en la puerta, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Me fijé en que aún tenía el moretón en el ojo y no pude evitar pasar con suavidad mi mano. La dolía. La sujeté de la mano y la arrastré hasta la cocina. Sin cerrar la puerta, la examiné más de cerca.

"_No te has puesto hielo, ¿verdad?_", dije con un tono reprobatorio en la voz. Negué con la cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a entonar una serie de disculpas, pero la cargué con el asado y la mandé a la sala con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando la alcancé, me percaté de que había comenzado la fiesta. Sirius estaba detrás de James, mirando expectante a la chica. No necesitaba verla para adivinar su gesto de enfado.

La golpee suavemente con la cadera, haciéndola entrar, y posé sobre la mesa la ensalada. Les miré a ambos, que habían tomado asiento uno frente a otro, lo más alejados posibles. James negaba con la cabeza mientras también él se acomodaba.

"_Que aproveche..._" musité, mientras comenzaba a servir la ensalada plato por plato. Marlene cogió el suyo a desgana, mientras nos fulminaba a James, a mí y a la foto de la chimenea con la mirada.

"_Encantadora velada_", dijo, escupiendo puro veneno con cada palabra y una sonrisa fría en los labios. Estaba herida y, la verdad, tampoco podía reprochárselo.


	6. Vigilancia

Esa noche me tocaba a mí hacer la vigilancia en casa de Marlene. "_Sé discreto, Lupin..._" Me lo había repetido un millar de veces mientras me describía cómo era la calle donde vivía la chica. Había conseguido memorizar los metros que había entre cada cruce, dónde había escaleras de incendios, las posibles entradas no mágicas al edificio,... Y se suponía que Marls no debía saber que yo iba a estar allí. Salí del callejón donde me había aparecido y había estado haciendo guardia cuando, sorprendido, vi salir a la castaña del portal. Fruncí el ceño y estuve tentado a mandar un mensaje a Moody, pero no quería incordiar a nadie.

No podía engañar a nadie, yo no valía para ese tipo de cosas. No se me daban bien, no sabía ser discreto a propósito. Estaba seguro de que si trataba de pasar desapercibido allí, alguna señora se asustaría y me golpearía con su bolso o algo similar. Procuré hacer lo que haría si fuese de visita a casa de una amiga, pero tenía la sensación de que la gente me observaba desde el otro lado de las ventanas. Entré en el portal y subí las escaleras hasta el ático donde tenía su apartamento la pequeña de los McKinnon. Saqué la varita y abrí con un sencillo hechizo la puerta, rezando por que los vecinos de enfrente siguiesen de viaje.

El apartamento era un auténtico desastre. Había ropa tirada por todos lados, restos de comida rápida en las esquinas y tropecé con un zapato de tacón que estaba frente a la puerta. Siempre había sido un caos como persona, pero nunca creí que su casa pudiera ser así. Me acerqué a la sala y vi una nota adhesiva sobre la mesa. "_Eres pésimo como espía, cielo... Tienes algo de cena en la nevera. Dormiré en casa de James, si tienes algún problema, avísame. Marlene_".

Remus la arrugó en su mano. Estaba seguro de que no había podido saber que ella estaba allí, aunque seguramente intuiría que había alguien haciendo guardia. Moody no era la persona más discreta y ahora la exigía a ella para todas las misiones para tenerla controlada. Me encogí de hombros, saqué los restos de unos tallarines y los calenté con magia. Me senté en el sofá a comerla mientras encendía el televisor. Era uno de esos aparatos muggles que me encantaban, porque parecía auténtica magia.

No quería ensuciar ni estropear nada, así que permanecí lo más quieto posible en el sillón alargado, sosteniendo el plato hasta que un ruido en la puerta atrajo mi atención. No apagué la televisión pues, seguramente, quien estuviese entrando esperaría encontrar a Marls allí. Sería el segundo ataque en una semana. Me posicioné junto a la puerta de la sala, quedando oculto de cualquier atacante, pero con una visión privilegiada gracias al espejo de cuerpo entero de la entrada. Sin duda, Marlene había pensado en todo.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó una respiración agitada y un sonido nasal, como alguien alérgico. Echó un rápido vistazo al espejo y comprobó sus sospechas. Su amigo Peter entraba en el apartamento, varita en alto. "_¿Peter?_", musité, saliendo de mi escondrijo, con la varita en alto, acercándome a él. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, aunque James me había advertido de que no tenía buen aspecto. Tenía alguna calva en la cabeza y las mejillas ligeramente hundidas. "_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?_", le pregunté con una doble intención.

"_Desde hace unos cuatro meses, ¿no?_", dijo, con su voz aguda y asustada mientras su tic nervioso se incrementaba. "_¿A qué viene esto? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_".

Alcéuna ceja, incrédulo. "_Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta_". Bajé lentamente la varita, pero no la guardé. "_Es la casa de Marlene..._"

"_Sí, sí... De Marlene... Es su casa..._", respondió ansioso, mirando a su alrededor. Casi había olvidado cómo era cuando se ponía nervioso. Guardé la varita y me acerqué a él para saludarle.

"_Lo siento, amigo... Estoy un poco nervioso_", dije, a modo de excusa. El sonrió nervioso y se pasó una mano por la cara, antes de volver a hablar.

"_¿Te... Te envió Moody?_" Asentí con la cabeza mientras le cedía el paso a la sala. Tomó asiento en la butaca que quedaba de frente a la ventana y yo tomé asiento en el mismo lugar que antes.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?_", volví a preguntarle, plenamente consciente de que no me había contestado la primera vez. Quizá fuese pésimo en temas de discreción, pero interrogando nadie me gana. "_No sabía que tuvieses tanta confianza con Marls, pero bueno... No soy quien para hablar... Llevo meses sin hablar con ella_". Le mentí deliberadamente. Si había hablado con ella o con James sabría que Marlene y yo jamás habíamos roto nuestra relación y que seguíamos viéndonos continuamente.

"_Sí... sí, claro... Marlene y yo nos llevamos muy bien... Sí, sí... Nos vemos mucho_". Me estaba mintiendo... Lo estaba haciendo y ni siquiera tenía el valor para sonrojarse. Me eché hacia atrás, pareciendo casual. Aún no me había contestado así que me limité a mirarle expectante, pero sin parecer ansioso. "_Me pidió que cogiese unos papeles y se los diese a Moody... Mañana se van y él quiere estar... bueno, quiere estar seguro de que a ella no se le olviden_". A medida que hablaba parecía tomar confianza sobre sus palabras, y eso me hizo dudar.

¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una prueba de Moody? A fin de cuentas, yo era un licántropo y era consciente de que muchas personas desconfiaban de mí. Pasé las manos por mi chaqueta, raída y descolorida y, por un instante, me sentí avergonzado. "_Haz lo que tengas que hacer_", musité, recordando la nota que había dejado la castaña. ¿Estaría preparada para Peter en vez de para él? Seguramente sí.

El chico se levantó de un salto y corrió a la habitación de Marlene. Me quedé ahí parado, mirando la televisión sin ver... ¿Habría estado tanto tiempo engañado? ¿Sería cierto que Peter había quedado en aquello con Moody? Entonces, ¿por qué no le había avisado? Peter volvió, aún más nervioso que antes, abrazándose a sí mismo. Pálido y acelerado.

"_Ya... ya... ya sabes cómo se pone Moody si no... no haces rápido lo que te pide..._"

Me despedí con un gesto un tanto hosco. Con demasiadas dudas en la mente, permanecía en la casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Parecía que Marlene no iba a volver por allí, así que me acomodé en el sillón. Sin embargo, mi mente seguía dando vueltas y vueltas a lo que había ocurrido. La chica jamás me había comentado que tuviese ninguna relación con Peter... Es más, todo lo que habíamos hablado sobre él era lo poco que se fiaba del muchacho.

Mi instinto lobuno me obligó a ponerme en pie. Entré en la habitación de Marlene y encendí la luz. Si la sala era un desastre, su habitación estaba a punto de llevarme al colapso. Vale, puede que yo fuera un poco maniático de la limpieza y un perfeccionista sin remedio, pero aquello hubiese podido hasta con James. Procuré no mover nada, hasta que un papel amarillo atrajo mi atención. Me agaché a recogerlo y leí lo que ponía. "_Moody, me he llevado la otra carpeta, mañana la llevo. Marls_". La miré sorprendido. Alcé la varita y convoqué la carpeta, pero allí no pasó nada.

No podía creerme lo que había sucedido. ¿Sería cierto que Peter...? Pero Moody jamás mandaba a nadie a sus encargos... Y menos si se trataba de Marlene. Arrugué la nota y la guardé en el bolsillo. Ya no fui capaz de volver a sentarme tranquilo en el resto de mi guardia. Cuando llegó la hora, volví al callejón. Saludé a Arabastar Pork, uno de los principales aurores del Ministerio, que se encargaría del resto de la noche, y me desaparecí para ir directamente al cuartel general.

"_¿Moody? Soy Lupin_", le llamé. "_Necesito hablar contigo..._"

"_¿Qué ocurre?_", gruñó una voz, saliendo de entre las sombras del final del pasillo. "_¿Algún contratiempo?_"

"_No exactamente... Pero creo que alguien robó algo de la casa de Marlene..._", dije, alargando la nota que había encontrado en el suelo. "_¿O es posible que Marls se lo llevase?_"

"_Gracias por la información, Lupin. Vete a casa y duerme un rato... Yo me hago cargo_".

Durante un instante dudé entre desvelar que había sido Peter quien había estado allí, pero podía imaginarme la bronca por dejar entrar a nadie en la casa de la chica. Si ocurría algo por mi culpa... No, a fin de cuentas estaba hablando de Peter, el gran cobarde... Pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba: los más cobardes siempre se unían al bando al que más temían.


	7. Amenazas

Aún no puedo creerme que fuese capaz de salir de la casa de McKinnon con la misión cumplida. Quiero decir, yo lo tenía todo esquematizado, sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer para que saliese bien, pero Remus estaba allí. Fue una especie de subidón de adrenalina. Jamás creí que fuera encontrarme con nadie. Yo sólo debía entrar en la casa, coger la carpeta y salir de allí lo más rápido que me permitiesen mis piernas. Casi muero de un infarto cuando oí ruido en la casa, porque Evans me había dicho que Marlene cenaría en su casa. Ha sido la primera vez que me enfrentaba a uno de mis amigos, y salí plenamente victorioso. Bien es cierto que Remus, salvo determinados días al mes, era el más afable de los tres, pero aún así todo creí que mi mentira no quajaría.

Sin duda van Volkenburg estaba equivocada con eso de que aún tenían una estrecha relación. Me aparecí en el inmenso jardín de la casa que se empleaba como centro de mando y operaciones. Lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de tener todo: la magia a veces se me resistía un poco, quizá por mi torpeza natural, y las apariciones ya me habían costado un par de desparticiones, aunque nada grave. Avancé por el camino de gravilla, sintiéndome observado por invisibles ojos que se escondían en la oscuridad. Traté de mantener la compostura, aunque aceleré el paso de manera inconsciente hasta alcanzar la puerta del gran caserío.

Llamé con la gran aldaba metálica. Me daba miedo. La imagen era algo así como una figura humana retorciéndose de dolor... Aquella cara era tan expresiva que parecía que me miraba pidiéndome ayuda. Esperé, impaciente, en la entrada, sin poder quedarme quieto, alternando el peso de un pie a otro. La puerta se abrió, aparentemente sola. Yo sabía que debía haber algún elfo cerca, pero no podía evitar sentirme acobardado. Un escalofrío me recorrió al pasar al interior. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía bien donde estaban mis señores esperándome, pero yo no había sido convocado aún... Unos pasos apagados atrajeron mi atención hacia la figura que descendía por la escalera.

"_Vaya... Has vuelto..._", dijo con desdén, claramente decepcionada. "_Creí que Marlene te dejaría, al menos, un ojo morado y un hombro dislocado antes de mandarte de vuelta con una patada en el trasero..._"

Quise mirarla con odio y con rabia, pero no me atrevía. Leah van Volkenburg había asegurado una y otra vez que yo no era el más indicado para la tarea y había insistido en ir ella misma. Y, aunque sus palabras me habían dolido, no podía dejar de mirarla con desconfianza. No entendía que había pasado entre Marlene y ella, cómo, siendo tan amigas como yo había supuesto que era durante la etapa de Hogwarts, habían acabado en puntos tan opuesto. Ambas me imponían respeto... Bueno, siendo totalmente sincero, ambas me daban miedo. No me atrevía a mirarla directamente, pero tenía su imagen grabada a fuego: esbelta, rubia, fría... Sí, era guapa, y sí, atraía las miradas, pero encandilaba y asustaba por partes iguales. Con Marlene me pasaba algo similar, sólo que ella, a veces, intentaba ser amable.

"_Te... tengo la carpeta..._", dije, frotándome las manos, nervioso, y humedeciéndome los labios, de manera instintiva. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y me indicó que la siguiera. Apresuré mi ritmo para quedar a sólo un paso por detrás de ella. Me guió hasta la biblioteca de la segunda planta. Allí había otros dos muchachos que yo conocía bien: Severus Snape y Günther Foerster. Me quedé clavado en la puerta, sin aterverme a moverme de allí, ni a saludar.

Los dos muchachos estaban inmersos en una conversación acalorada, pero mantenían un tono de voz bajo que no me permitía entender qué era lo que decían.

"_Pettigrew..._" No me gustaba nada el tono de incredulidad que empleaban conmigo... Estaba seguro de que les sobreviviría a todos.

"_Snape_", contesté, retorciendo mis dedos, notando como las manos me comenzaban a sudar y a temblar de manera incontrolada. Los dos muchachos me estaban analizando atentamente, y yo no sabía dónde posicionarme, si acercarme y sentarme junto a ellos, si permanecer allí o si caminar hasta el ventanal. Por suerte, Foerster llevó la iniciativa.

"_Creo que Leah me debe dinero... Aunque admito que me cuesta creer que McKinnon te haya dejado salir ileso..._"

"_No... No estaba allí..._" Snape hizo un gesto con los brazos, cómo dando a entender que esa había sido la sentencia que él había mantenido durante todo el tiempo. "_Está en... Está fuera..._" No quería delatar su ubicación... No quería que James y Lily sufriesen ningún mal, por más olvidado que me tuvieran.

"_Me estás mintiendo_", dijo el muchacho, acercándose aún más a mí. "_Tú sabes dónde está y vas a decírmelo... Sabes cuáles son las órdenes sobre los McKinnon_"

"_Pettigrew_". Por una vez, la voz de van Volkenburg fue como un aliento de vida. Di un suave respingo y fui hacia ella. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había salido de la sala ni de cuándo había vuelto a ella, pero la seguí sin decir nada.

Me guió hasta una sala pequeña, en penumbra, y cerró la puerta cuando estuvimos los dos dentro. Sacó su varita y, violentamente, me arrinconó entre la mesa y su cuerpo, apuntándome directamente al cuello.

"_Eres muy descuidado..._", musitó. "_Pero vamos a hacer un trato..._" Sus ojos centelleaban frente a mí, cargados de ira y seguridad. "_Tú vas a preferir arrancarte la lengua a mordiscos antes que desvelar a Günther dónde está Marlene, ¿entendido?_" Tragué saliva con dificultad, respirando aceleradamente.

Acerté a asentir con la cabeza, asustado. Quería salir de allí, quería correr... Pero, al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de mí me pedía sacar partido de todo aquello. "_¿Qué... Qué gano y... yo con todo esto?_" Estaba seguro de que no me mataría. No allí y en ese momento, al menos.

"_Mantenerte con vida, por ejemplo..._" La frialdad en su voz y la quemazón que me estaba produciendo la punta de su varita me sirvieron como respuesta. "_Espera aquí..._", me dijo, alejándose y guardando de nuevo la varita. "_Vendrán en un momento_".

Cuando salió y me quedé a solas, conseguí que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad. Me maldije por ser un cobarde, por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarme a ella... A fin de cuentas, no era más que una ravenclaw estúpida con serios problemas si aún no tenía claro a quién debía lealtad. Mi mente urdía una pequeña venganza cuando tres sombras aparecieron al otro lado de la mesa. No podía distinguir su rostro... Nunca se dejaban ver, aunque todos, en susurros, pronunciásemos sus nombres.

"_¿Tienes la carpeta?_", me preguntó uno de ellos, con un fuerte acento nórdico. Asentí con la cabeza y saqué los documentos de la cinturilla del pantalón, donde los había enganchado para que Remus no pudiese verlos. "_¿Algún problema?_"

"_N... No, mis señores..._" Hice una estúpida reverencia. "_McKinnon no estaba allí, cómo les dije... Pero pronto sabrán que han desaparecido los documentos... Tenían... Tenían una nota_", pronuncié mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos aquel papel amarillo, pero se me debió caer en algún punto del trayecto. Bueno, no importaba... "_Alastar Moody debe ir a recogerlos a la casa_"

"_Nos encargaremos_", dijo, con un correcto inglés pero una marcada pronunciación americana.

Eso fue todo. Salí sin darles la espalda... Podría ser un cobarde, pero no un estúpido. Volví tras mis pasos hasta llegar a la biblioteca y, tras cruzar unas rápidas palabras con Foerster, aproveché para asaltar la cocina; una vez terminado el trabajo y eliminados los nervios, mi estómago había comenzado a rugir. Me disponía a salir del casería cuando una acalorada discusión en el comedor atrajo mi atención. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero las voces llegaban claramente.

"_¿Me estás acusando de cubrir a los McKinnon?_"

"_No te estoy acusando de nada, Leah... He hecho una simple pregunta y tú te has puesto histérica..._"

"_Es que no entiendo porqué a estas alturas tienes que hacerme esas preguntas... Participé en el asalto a la casa de Marlene, ¿no es así?_"

Sonreí satisfecho. Quizá ahora, antes de arrinconarme y amenazarme, van Volkenburg se lo pensaría dos veces. No obstante, ella seguía dándome miedo, por lo que debería tener más cuidado con mis pasos y delante de quién hablaba determinadas cosas.


	8. Té con olor a fresa

Habíamos pasado todos a la zona de los sillones. James y Marlene habían recogido la mesa mientras Lily y yo preparábamos el té y algunos licores para acompañar la velada. La pelirroja había preparado té verde con un suave aroma a fresa que me hizo sonreír. Olía un poco como Marlene, aunque ella nunca se perfumaría con fresa... Pero era un dulzor mezclado con frescura que me llevaba directamente al lado de la castaña.

Nos habíamos sentado separados. James y Lily ocuparon el sofá más grande, acurrucados uno junto al otro, mientras que Marlene, descalza, había ocupado parte del otro sofá. Yo opté por poner algo de distancia, temiendo que la chica me mordiese o me dijera algo si tomaba asiento junto a ella. Con el té servido y todos acomodados, comenzamos a mantener una conversación aparentemente normal. Alguna que otra puñalada salía de los labios de Marlene, pero procuré esquivarlas con elegancia. No sabía muy bien porqué pero, de pronto, el olor del té se me antojaba empalagoso y cargante.

James me sirvió un vaso con whisky, de la misma botella que le había regalado el día de su boda, mientras que Lily abrió una botella de cava. "_¿Alguna vez habéis visto a mini-Lily?_", preguntó James, de pronto, cuando la conversación comenzó a decaer. Se puso en pie de un salto y cogió una pequeña foto que permanecía camuflada entre varios libros. Se acercó a Marlene y ésta esbozó una sonrisa. Me hizo un gesto para que acercara para verla y yo, solícito, me senté a su lado.

"_No me lo puedo creer, Lily... Yo siempre pensé que naciste con el ceño fruncido y una insignia de prefecta en el pecho..._" La niña de la foto sonreía, dejando al descubierto una boca falta de dientes. Aún teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente tapados por una voluminosa melena pelirroja, podía distinguirse el color verde esmeralda de sus iris. "_Nunca entenderé como siendo tan distintos habéis terminado casado... Bueno... En realidad lo que me pregunto es cuantos confundus debió utilizar James para engañarte y que salieras con él por primera vez_". Reí divertido, posando la fotografía sobre la mesa.

"_Espero que ninguno que yo no descubriese..._", dijo la pelirroja, divertida. "_Supongo que había algo dentro de mí que siempre había querido estar cerca de James..._" Utilizó un tono meloso y se acercó para besar suavemente a James. Una leve sacudida de celos y envidia golpeó mi estómago.

"_Eso, y mi encanto natural... Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que..._" Marlene le lanzó un cojín a la cara para que se callase y pronto todos nos comenzamos a reír.

"_James nunca quiso contarnos vuestro primer beso_", les dije, sabiendo que quizá, en aquel momento, uno de los grandes misterios de los merodeadores quedaría al descubierto.

"_Quizá porque fue un poco... accidentado_". Lily rió y James se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "_¿Así que nunca se lo has contado, eh? Bueno, pues guarda tú el secreto..._" Me decepcionó un poco no escuchar la historia, pero la dulzura con la que los dos se miraban y la sonrisa traviesa que asomaba en los labios de ambosera suficiente. Les envidiaba... ¡Vaya si los envidiaba!

Durante un instante miré a Marlene, que los contemplaba encantada, con un brillo extraño en los ojos... ¿Sentiría ella también ese cosquilleo al estar los dos tan cerca? ¿Tendría ella tantas ganas como yo de acariciar su piel? Las palabras de James atrajeron mi atención, aunque no consiguió traerme del todo de vuelta. "_¿Cuál?_", alcancé a musitar al darme cuenta de que todos me miraban.

"_Decía que creo que Lily no conoce la historia de vuestro primer beso_". Sonreí de medio lado, haciendo memoria. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

"_Fue en segundo curso_", comenzó Marlene. La miré extrañado.

"_¿Segundo curso? ¡Fue en cuarto!_"

"_No_", me corrigió también James. "_Fue en segundo, en uno de los pasadizos del tercer piso_".

"_Merlín, creo que borré esa historia de mi mente por algo_". Marlene me golpeó suavemente en el brazo. Se giró hacia mí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá, sonriente.

"_Si no recuerdo mal, fue después de una clase de pociones... El profesor alabó ampliamente mi trabajo y te dijo que deberías utilizarme como ejemplo a seguir. Te enfadaste..._"

"_Recuerdo la historia... Y no creo que Lily necesite saber ese tipo de anécdotas humillantes de mi pasado..._"

"_No, no... En realidad sí que necesito saberlas_". Dio un sorbo a su cava mientras me miraba burlona. En ese momento se estaba cobrando tantas bromas que yo la había gastado que tenía la intención de paladear cada una de las palabras de Marlene.

"_La cuestión es que Sirius se dedicó a insultarme y a decir que ningún chico me besaría nunca, que sólo lo haría un sapo porque yo era igual de fea que una rana. Y recuerdo bien que tú..._", dijo, volviéndose hacia James y después volteándose hacia mí, sonriente. "_James te dijo que lo que ocurría era que tú eras un cobarde y no te atrevías a besarme_". Sonreía divertida, mordiéndose el labio de abajo, disfrutando del momento mientras yo notaba que mis mejillas, mi cuello y mis orejas habían tornado a un tono escarlata. "_Te enfadaste tanto que me agarraste de los brazos y ¡paf! Me diste un golpe tremendo con la mandíbula_".

"_¡Fue un beso corto!_" Traté de defenderme, pero sabía que no tenía razón, por lo que soporté estoicamente las risas de los demás.

"_¿Y qué pasó en cuarto?_", preguntó Lily, curiosa. Entonces fue Marlene quien se sonrojó.

"_Perdieron una apuesta... Remus y yo apostamos a que no serían capaces de permanecer toda la clase de transformaciones tranquilos, uno junto a otro, y que el hechizo, además, les saliera bien..._"

"_Aún tengo pesadillas con cajas de madera que en realidad son palomas..._" Lily se echó a reír ante las palabras de la Ravenclaw. Ella era de nuestros mismo curso, por lo que, seguramente, estaría presente en la clase.

"_Bajamos al lago y James y Remus decidieron que si nos besábamos nos dejarían en paz y no nos obligarían a teñirnos el pelo_", continué yo con la historia, "_pero debía ser un beso de verdad. Prometieron que no habría más testigos que ellos, que no nos vería nadie_".

"_Y, bueno... Estábamos los dos en el suelo..._"

"_Tú estabas de rodillas... Me acuerdo que soplaba el viento porque el pelo se te iba hacia la cara..._" ¿Por qué me acordaba de aquellos detalles? ¿Y por qué me miraba tan fijamente Marlene? "_Y tú te acercaste mientras yo te sujetaba la mejilla..._"

"_Y fue cuando llegó Peter gritando como un loco porque su rata-copa la había mordido al intentar deshacer la transformación_". Marlene y yo le miramos desconcertados. Por la mente de ambos pasaba un beso. Yo, al menos, lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue dulce y delicado. Recordaba que con mi mano libre rodeé su cintura mientras ella acariciaba con las suyas mi cuello...

"_No, James... Nos besamos..._" La voz de Marlene sonó tan consternada como la mía. Toda mi vida, todo mi mundo había girado alrededor de ese beso, cuando descubrí que Marlene realmente era una chica y no sólo la cabezota amiga de James.

"_Eeeemh... No, chicos... Podéis preguntar a Remus. Estuvimos días riéndonos de la cara de estúpidos que se os quedó... ¡Venga! Pero si estabais a un centímetro el uno del otro..._"

"_Me parece, cielo, que ambos han imaginado esa situación tantas veces con un final totalmente diferente que es lo que recuerdan..._"

Los ojos de Marlene continuaban fijos en mí, desconcertados, con una suave sonrisa decepcionada. Quizá, aquel beso que nunca llegó a ocurrir fuese tan importante para ella como para mí. La sala se quedó en silencio. Di un nuevo trago a mi bebida, descubriendo que las piernas de Marlene estaban sobre las mías y que llevaba ya un rato acariciándolas. Ella no dijo nada así que, cuando volví a posar el vaso, continué. Aquel simple contacto ya era media vida para mí.

"_Nunca... ¿Nunca os planteasteis tener una relación?_" Preguntó Lily, con voz suave y dubitativa, temerosa de nuestra reacción. "_Bueno, en Hogwarts era bien sabido que un día estabais junto, besuqueándoos por los pasillos, y al siguiente los gritos de vuestras discusiones llegaban de torre a torre..._"

"_Bueno, lo cierto es que... Sí que lo intentamos una vez..._", musitó Marlene, mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros. Después del tiempo y todo lo que había pasado por medio, ¿qué importaba ya contarlo?

"_En realidad, Marls y yo nunca tuvimos nada... Si no contamos las dos anécdotas de antes, claro... Hasta séptimo curso. Admito que en más de una ocasión intenté sabotear sus citas, sin ser muy consciente del porqué, pero bueno... Fue todo un poco raro_".

"_Sí_", confirmó ella, mirándome a mí, aunque hablase para Lily. "_En una ocasión nos pudo la tensión sexual que había entre ambos y, bueno, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de querer una relación tal y como estaban las cosas, y estuve dando largas al tema durante algún tiempo, terminé por ceder_".

Se había sonrojado. Tenía las mejillas encendidas. No podía saber de si el motivo era el cava o si se trataba del recuerdo de lo ocurrido en los invernaderos algún tiempo atrás... Fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos y, aún en ese momento, su simple recuerdo conseguía excitarme como lo hizo en aquella ocasión.

"_Fue en la mascarada... Me declaré... Se declaró... Y empezamos a salir... James lo sabía_". Señalé a mi amigo, divertido, que asentía levemente con la sonrisa. "_Pero, bueno... Las cosas eran raras y vino el ataque y todo eso... _"

"_Realmente sólo fueron un par de meses..._" Añadió Marlene. ¿Era tristeza lo que transmitía su voz? ¿Tal vez melancolía? ¿O quizá eran sólo imaginaciones mías?

Nos quedamos en silencio. James y Lily permanecían acurrucados, mirándose embelesados. Marlene no se había movida y seguía de espaldas a ellos, con la copa vacía entre sus manos y las piernas sobre las mías. Yo acariciaba sus piernas con suavidad, con la vista perdida en el fuego.

"_Creo que voy a acóstame... Moody me matará si me atrevo a bostezar mañana_". Se acercó a la pareja y besó a cada uno en la mejilla. Cuando separó su cuerpo del mío me recorrió un escalofrío... Era una definición muy física de lo que ocurría dentro de mí. Se agachó a mi lado y me besó con suavidad en la mejilla. Milésimas de segundo que se convirtió en un momento interminable. "_Buenas noches_".

La observé desaparecer, con el pelo revuelto y un andar cansado. Durante un instante nadie dijo nada. Mi vista permaneció perdida en la chimenea hasta que mis ojos se posaron en algo que no había visto hasta entonces. Me puse en pie y cogí una foto de Marlene y mía entre mis manos. Miré a los Potter interrogante y James me sonrió.

"_La tenía en su casa..._" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo referencia a Marlene. Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación pero, antes de comenzar a subir, James volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. "_Te echa tanto de menos como tú a ella, pero sabes que jamás lo admitirá..._"

Sonreí triste y volví a posar el marco, pero saqué la fotografía para guardarla junto a mí. Quizá James tuviese razón. Me estiré, cansado, y subí también a la habitación. Estaba seguro de que caería rendido nada más apoyar la cabeza, así que al entrar me quité las botas y la sudadera. Un suave olor a fresa y té verde atrajo mi atención hasta el bulto que yacía en mi cama. Marlene estaba allí, encogida, de espaldas a mí. Me tumbé tras ella, experimentando una mezcla de sentimientos que no era capaz de definir. La rodeé con un brazo y se asió a mi mano. Estaba asustada.

"_No quiero estar sola esta noche_"

La estreché sobre mí y besé su pelo con fuerza, queriendo fundirme con ella para que no tuviera miedo, para que no estuviera nunca sola. La mecí hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba allí.


	9. Buena anfitriona

Había salido de la casa de James y Lily en total silencio. Había procurado no despertar a Sirius, aunque se revolvió un poco cuando me levanté de la cama. No quería pasar por todo aquello otra vez: decirnos que nos queríamos para después rompernos el corazón mutuamente. Cogí la bolsa, que seguía en la entrada, y salí por la puerta de entrada. Atravesé el jardín, ajustándome más el cuello del abrigo y llegué a la portezuela de entrada. Cuando estuve en un lugar seguro, lejos de miradas indiscretas, me topé con Peter Pettigrew. Me sorprendió verlo tan temprano en el pueblo, pero supuse que tendría que llevar algún mensaje a los muchachos.

"_Marlene... Te estaba buscando_". Admito que aquello me sorprendió sobremanera, y más cuando me tendió la carpeta que yo tenía guardada para Moody en la cómoda de la casa. "_Dijo Moody que tuvieras tú esto..._" Sin más, se giró y se encaminó calle bajo, recorriendo el camino que yo acababa de recorrer. Me quedé sorprendida, pero no le di mayor importancia. Antes de cualquier misión, Alastor solía ponerse nervioso y revolucionaba a todo el mundo dando órdenes "que despisten al enemigo"... Siempre pensé que estaba un poco obsesionado con la seguridad.

Me aparecí en la cocina del cuartel general. No había querido alborotar más en la casa de los Potter y no había desayunado. Mis tripas rugieron como protesta, así que me apresuré a buscar algo para comer. Encontré un par de porciones de pizza de la cena de la noche anterior, según la fecha de la factura, y las devoré mientras hacía algo de café en una destartalada cafetera de hojalata. Estaba terminando cuando oí ruidos que venían de la sala grande que estaba al final del pasillo. Supuse que se trataría de Moody, así que recogí todas mis cosas y salí hacia allí.

Al entrar me sorprendí con la concurrencia que allí había. Moody daba instrucciones a diestro y siniestro, pasando papeles con anotaciones emborronadas y trazando líneas en un gran mapa de las Islas Británicas. "_Tú, siéntate..._" Me espetó, sin mirarme, pero señalándome con el dedo índice. Por inercia, me senté en la silla que estaba a mi derecha, sin atreverme a replicar ninguna orden. Poco a poco, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban desapareciéndose de la sala. Algunos me habían saludado; otros, a los que hacía tiempo que no veía, me dieron el pésame por la muerte de mi hermano.

"_Cuándo..._" Moody no me dio opción a preguntar.

"_Tú no vienes, McKinnon..._" Sus palabras fueron claras mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en los míos. "_Le he asignado esta misión a Black_"

"_¿Black? ¿Qué Black?_"

"_¿Cuántos Black conoces que pertenezcan a la Orden?_"

Estuve a punto de replicarle pero un suave chasquido atrajo nuestras miradas. En la otra punta de la sala se encontraba un despeinado y adormilado Sirius. Tenía todo el aspecto de haberse aparecido desde la cama. Miró sorprendido a Marlene, sin terminar de comprender lo que para la chica era ya algo obvio.

"_¡No puedes hacerme esto, Moody!_" Le grité, levantándome y lanzando la carpeta que Peter me había dado sobre la mesa. "_Llevo una semana preparando esto... ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie tan preparado!_"

"_Esa no es una decisión que debas tomar tú, querida..._" Aunque la voz sonaba amable, para mí, esas palabras me golpearon como un mazo. Me giré hacia la puerta, mirando con rabia al director de Hogwarts. "_Creo que tanto tú como el joven Black deberíais ir marchándoos o no tendrás tiempo de ponerlo al día, Alastor_".

Fui a girarme para protestar, pero Moody había sido más rápido y ya agarraba a Sirius para desaparecerse, que aún la miraba sin comprender. "_¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? ¡No soy idiota, Dumbledore!_" No quería gritarle, pero tenía tanta ira en mi cuerpo que era la única manera que encontraba para expresar cómo me sentía. "_Llevo casi un mes con escolta, con continuas guardias en la puerta de mi apartamento y sin realizar una misión yo sola... Creo que he sido bastante paciente y que ahora me merezco una explicación_".

Dumbledore me revolvió el pelo, como hacía desde la primera vez que hablé con él, muchos años atrás. Me sonrió, mirándome sobre sus gafas de media luna. Me parecía tan ridículo en ese momento que quería continuar gritándole. Sólo veía a un anciano que buscaba ser condescendiente para no dañarme.

"_Será mejor que vayas a casa y, a su debido tiempo, te explicaré todo, Marlene_".

"_¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿El día del funeral de otro de mis hermanos? ¿O quizá en el de mis sobrinos? Da igual... Quizá haya suerte y el próximo sea el mío..._"

Estaba rabiosa, herida. Me desaparecí del lugar, con la mente nublada, pero me obligué a centrarme en la sala de mi apartamento para no sufrir una despartición. Caí sobre ambos pies y lancé con rabia la bolsa que aún tenía en la mano sobre el sofá. Salí del lugar sin mirar a mi alrededor y entré en la cocina, donde cogí una botella de whisky. "_¿No quieren que me quede en casa de brazos cruzados? Pues bien, me quedaré en casa..._" Abrí la botella con los dientes mientras cogía un vaso limpio. Volvía a la sala cuando me quedé paralizada en la puerta.

Escupí el tapón que tenía en la boca mientras contemplaba a la chica que estaba sentada en la butaca que quedaba de frente a la puerta. "_Hola, Marlene_".

"_¿Qué coño haces aquí, Leah?_". Estaba tan furiosa que la hubiera lanzado la botella, pero aquello hubiese sido desperdiciar el whisky. Me di media vuelta y la oí resoplar.

"_¿Tengo que sacar la varita o vas a ser una niña buena y te vas a sentar aquí conmigo?_" Respiré profundo y cogíotro vaso, mordiéndome la lengua.

"_Perdona, sólo quería parecer una buena anfitriona..._" Alzó la ceja, con desconfianza. No se me pasó por alto que tenía la varita sobre las piernas, aunque parecía bastante relajada. Dejé los dos vasos sobre la mesa y los cargué hasta la mitad. La acerqué uno y me senté en la butaca que quedaba frente a la suya. Me descalcé y apoyé los pies sobre unas revistas. Tenía la varita en el pantalón, así que la saqué y la dejé en la misma posición que la tenía Leah. "_Veamos cómo están las cosas... Te has colado en mi casa, aunque no es la primera vez. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no os será tan fácil pillarme... Desde hace quince días hay un miembro de la Orden haciendo guardia fuera de la casa y una vez dentro, no hay posibilidades de desaparecerse para salir... Así que, ya puedes tener un motivo de peso para estar aquí..._"

La rubia no se había inmutado. Sólo había cogido el vaso y se había quedado mirándome fijamente. "_A veces no sé si eres idiota o sólo te lo haces, Marls_". Di un trago al whisky, esperando a que se explicase. "_No he venido en son de guerra... Si fuese así, estarías otra vez en el suelo recibiendo golpe tras golpe_".

"_Que yo recuerde, llegar a esa parte os llevo un laaaaaargo rato_". Vista desde fuera, podía parecer una conversación normal entre amigas. Sin sonrisas, sin cercanía física,... Pero en un tono tranquilo y con una actitud relajada por parte de ambas.

"_Bueno, en todo grupo hay algún inepto..._" Alargó un brazo y cogió una de las fotografías que había sobre la mesa. "_Hablando de ineptos... ¿Qué tal Sirius?_" No pude evitar soltar una suave risa ante el comentario mientras me mostraba la foto, en la que Sirius y yo aparecíamos haciendo muecas.

"_¿Qué tal Günther?_" También ella se rió. "_Sabes que eres una maldita zorra traidora, ¿verdad?_" No dijo nada, aunque noté como se crispaba su mano alrededor del vaso mientras se lo llevaba a los labios. "_Y entonces, ¿por qué me duele tanto verte ahí?_"

"_¿Vas a ponerte sentimental? ¿En serio?_" No había sonrisa burlona, sólo un gesto de desconfiada sorpresa.

"_No digas que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo..._" Volvió a guardar silencio. Para mí, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "_¿Me odias?_"

"_No... ¿Y tú?_"

"_¿A mí misma o a ti?_" Dije, pasándome una mano por la cara. Eran las 10 de la mañana y acababa de empezar a beber, tenía a quien durante siete años había sido mi mejor amiga delante de mí y, al mismo tiempo, a la persona que quizá, llegado el momento, debería alzar la varita para matarme. "_Porque a mí misma sí... De hecho, cada día que pasa me odio un poco más... Tú deberías odiarme también, te iría muchísimo mejor... Pero a ti..._" Me quedé pensativa durante un instante, mirando el vaso ya vacío. "_No... A ti no te odio..._" Alcé la cabeza para mirarla, tratando de entenderla. "_Fuiste demasiado importante durante siete años como para pasar de ser mi mejor amiga a odiarte_".

"_Sentimentalismos..._"

"_Cállate, Leah... Creí que si esto no lo hacíamos cuando éramos amig..._" La palabra se me atragantó de pronto, como si fuese un recuerdo doloroso de un pasado más lejano de lo que realmente era. "_... compañeras, podríamos hacerlo ahora_". Llené de nuevo el vaso. Quería estar borracha pronto para poder dormir durante todo el día y olvidarme de Dumbledore, de Moody y del traidor de Sirius. "_Perdón si sueno cruel_".

"_Tu casa, tus reglas... Lo tienes permitido..._"

"_¿Y qué quieres? ¿Por qué has traído tu cabeza hueca rubia hasta aquí?_" Sonrió. Desde el colegio no la había vuelto a llamar así.

"_Visita de cortesía antes de contarte que hay alguien a punto de clavarte una puñalada por la espalda..._"

Chasqué la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza. "_¿Qué va a pensar Günther de todo esto? ¡Estás alertándome!_" Mi tono fue más hiriente de lo que pretendía, pero tampoco me arrepentía de ello. También yo estaba herida y el verla allí sentada era como derramar un bote de sal y vinagre sobre una herida abierta.

"_Hablo en serio, Marls_"

"_Y yo..._" Dije, señalando mi ojo, aún ligeramente amoratado después de su última visita. "_La vez anterior no hubo aviso... Supongo que ahora debe ser realmente grave_".

"_Por favor... No te fíes de nadie..._" Lanzó la foto de Sirius sobre el montón y eso me irritó. ¿Intentaba decirme que quien iba a por mí era Sirius? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

"_Lárgate..._"

"_¿Qué?_" Me miró incrédula. Yo no me moví ni un ápice.

"_Me has oído perfectamente... No eres precisamente quién para advertirme sobre puñaladas traperas, ¿recuerdas?_"

"_¡Esto no es como en el colegio! Si en Hogwarts me hubiese acercado a hablar contigo..._"

"_¿Hablar conmigo? ¡No! A decirme que un puñado de pirados iban a entrar a la fuerza en el colegio a cargarse a todo el que encontrasen a su paso... Y no me digas que las paredes tienen orejas, porque compartimos habitación... Y, que yo sepa, Lyra jamás me traicionó como tú lo hiciste..._"

"_Pareces Black al hablar..._"

"_Al final nos parecemos más de lo que creíamos... Estoy oyendo a Günther cada vez que abres la boca_".

"_Eres una terca..._"

"_Últimamente me lo dicen mucho, ¿sabes? Ahora, lárgate_"

"_¿Y cómo sin acabar en Azkaban?_"

"_Merlín... Que aún no sepas cuándo miento... ¡Desaparecete!_"

Se acercó a mí, con la varita en la mano pero baja, sin apuntar. Me puse en pie, también con la varita en la mano. "_Ten cuidado, ¿vale? No es nada fácil mantenerte con vida_".

Me quedé sorprendida con sus últimas palabras, pero estaba demasiado enfadada. Lancé el vaso contra la pared, dejando escapar un grito de enfado que me raspó la garganta. Sí, realmente me odiaba a mí misma, pero era incapaz de odiar Leah por más daño que pudiera hacerme.


	10. Liberación

"_¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, Black?_" Le pregunté enfadado, sin esperar una respuesta. "_Debí dejar que fuese McKinnon quien viniese... Así la tendría controlada y no estaría cuidando de un niño recién destetado_".

En realidad, llevar a cualquiera de los dos hubiese supuesto lo mismo. Eran críos que acababan de salir de Hogwarts. Me gustaba exigirles más y más cada vez y gritarles mucho, hacer que se desenvolvieran en el caos del ruido ambiental, de mi voz y de la de los enemigos... Eran buenos magos, quizá demasiados jóvenes y con muchos pájaros en la cabeza, pero implacables e idealistas.

Black me miró con rabia y pateó el suelo con frustración. No lo estaba haciendo mal, pero debía ser perfecto si queríamos que la misión fuese un éxito. El chico estaba tratando de aprender en una hora lo que a McKinnon le enseñé en una semana. Si no hubiera hecho caso a Dumbledore ya estaríamos en marcha, pero también hubiesemos corrido el riesgo de perder a otro buen mago de su familia. "_Vamos a tomarnos un descanso_", dije, dando una palmada en la espalda del chico.

"_No, puedo hacerlo..._", contestó tozudo.

"_He dicho que vamos a hacer un descanso y haremos un descanso..._" McKinnon nunca me replicaba las órdenes. Lo mío me había costado domarla. "_Te necesito entero_".

Di un largo trago de mi petaca (nunca me fie de la bebida que alguien pudiera ofrecerme, por muy de confianza que fuera) y se la pasé. Hizo una mueca de asco al tomarlo. "_¿Qué diablos es esto?_"

"_Poción revitalizante con jenjibre... ¿No pensarías que iba a darte alcohol antes de una misión, verdad?_" Le miré con una ceja alzada antes de reír. "_No, eso lo guardo para después..._"

El color volvió a las mejillas del chico a medida que la poción le hacía efecto. Las ojeras desaparecían y su espalda se irguió levemente. "_¿Por qué yo?_"

"_¿Y por qué no?_" Le pregunté de vuelta. "_Sé como trabajas y, aunque el sigilo no es uno de tus fuertes, reúnes el resto de requisitos_".

"_Marlene debe odiarme..._" Se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo, con gesto abatido. A mí tampoco me había pasado por alto la expresión de rabia con la que le miró la chica.

"_Aún sois jóvenes... Tenéis una larga vida por delante para discutir y manosearos todo lo que queráis cuando todo esto acabe_".

"_Si es que acaba alguna vez..._"

"_Lo hará, aunque aún nos quede mucho por sufrir..._"

Le sonreí y le palmeé el hombro para indicarle que era la hora. El sonido de un suave chasquido nos hizo girarnos. Ante nosotros se materializó una mujer alta, delgada, mayor que el muchacho, con unos grandes ojos verdes. Era Alyra Archer, auror del ministerio y miembro de la Orden. La incipiente curva de su vientre delataba su embarazo.

"_Todo despejado... Arabastar ya está en posición_". Nos dedicó una sonrisa de seguridad. "_En cuanto a mí..._"

"_Tú te vuelves al Ministerio_". La mujer bufó. "_Alguien tiene que controlar que Rook no se entere de ninguno de nuestros movimientos..._"

"_Rook no tiene nada que ver en esto y lo sabes..._" Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire. "_Da igual... Tened cuidado. Si en doce horas no hay noticias comenzará a coordinarse el rescate..._"

"_Bla bla bla..._" Le dije con un gesto de burla al tiempo que ella se desaparecía. "_Aurores..._"

"_Tú eres auror..._" Black me mira divertido, aunque pronto mudó el gesto ante mi expresión nuevamente seria. "_¿Ese Rook del que hablábais era Sebastian Rook, del Ministerio? El rompedor de maldiciones en galés..._"

Me limité a asentir. No merecía la pena pararse a dar explicaciones sobre la obsesión que tenían ambos entre sí.

Nos acercamos con sigilo, a plena luz del día. Era un campamento de carroñeros, destartalado pero estable. Si bien esa gente no era muy inteligente, podían llegar a resultar peligrosos: solo atendían al dinero y Gringgots ahora estaba en manos de la Cúpula. Había sido un buen golpe de efecto que había sumido en la miseria a buena parte del mundo mágico. Irónicamente, los que aún mantenían cierto nivel económico (quizá sólo lo justo para sobrevivir) eran hijos de muggles, mestizos o magos y brujas casados con muggles. Eso sólo había conseguido enfurecerlos aún más.

Cada uno entramos por un frente, contando con que la mayor parte de sus miembros estaría buscando alguna víctima o recibiendo instrucciones. Yo entré desde el norte, la zona más cercana a las cabañas o chamizos principales. Había un gran silencio y lo único que delataba mi presencia era la nieve que crugía bajo mis pies. Una por una, fui recorriendo todas hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Un hombre fuerte y alto, de piel morena, esperaba en la puerta y entró después de hacerme un gesto para que me apresurara.

"_¿Dónde está Black?_"

"_Aún no ha llegado..._" Arabastar era un hombre sensato, poco hablador y físicamente imponente. Sólamente su aspecto ya te hacía el plantearte alzar la varita contra él. Aún me sorprendía que alguien como Alyra, que era todo lo opuesto a él (extrovertda, imprudente hasta rozar lo suicida y físicamente como una muñeca de porcelana) estuviese a punto de ser la madre de su hijo.

Nos afanamos en soltar cadenas y cuerdas de muñecas, pies y cuellos de todos los presentes. Habia media docena de magos, una pareja muggle y un enano, seguramente uno de los trabajadores de Gringgots que se habían revelado cuando la Cúpula tomó el banco mágico por la fuerza. Estabamos ya intentando devolerles la conciencia a todos cuando Black entró, jadeante y nervioso.

"_Sabían que veníamos..._" Se apretaba con fuerza un brazo, donde la sangre había empapado la manga. "_Son casi treinta personas..._"

"_Eso nos deja en desventaja_", gruñí, haciendo que Andrew McKinnon volviera en sí. "_Sólo tres varitas... Y dudo mucho que todos los presentes sean capaces de aparecerse..._"

"_Yo me encargo de eso_", dijo McKinnon, reuniendo fuerzas a pesar del tono verde que había toma su piel al levantarse. Un par de veces más se les unieron.

Necesitaba pensar con rapidez un lugar donde pudiesen llevarlos a todos sin descubrirnos. "_Id a San Mungo... Avisa a tu hermana en cuanto llegues, ella se encargará del resto_". Me sorprendió lo cabales que habían sonado las palabras de Black, pero asentí convencido.

"_Nosotros nos encargamos de cubriros_", añadí antes de salir. Arabastar y Black me siguieron al exterior y me miraron esperando órdenes. "_El plan: dejádles KO antes de que lo hagan ellos con vosotros..._"

No era gran cosa, pero tampoco se me ocurría nada mejor. Indiqué a Arabastar que se refugiara tras un pequeño chamizo verde, algo más al este, mientras Black y yo tomábamos posiciones en la zona oeste. Desde mi posición podría ver quiénes quedaban por desaparecerse y si había algún problema con el traslado de los prisioneros.

Pronto comenzó el cruce de maldiciones y hechizos. Eran demasiados y se acercaban demasiado rápido como para contenerlo mucho tiempo. Por suerte, Andrew ni tardó en aparecer en una de las ventanas indicando que el traslado se había completado. Arabastar estaba demasiado lejos y Black había tenido que cambiar de posición al no poder cubrir así toda la zona. No me quedaba otra opción: eché a correr en dirección al auror. Ya casi había llegado. Había visto como Sirius me había seguido. Ya sólo debía recorrer un par de metros más...

Alguien tiró de mí hacia un lado y sentí un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha. Me ardía el muslo como si lo hubiese metido en una hoguera. Aullé de dolor al tiempo que la voz de Black gritaba junto a mí algo. Entonces todo giró y el dolor se hizo más y más fuerte. Dejé de gritar porque debí perder la voz en algún punto de camino.

"_¡Ayuda!_" Clamó la voz de Black al tiempo que procuraba que no me moviera. Sólo pude verle un instante, cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Quise llamarle niñato estúpido porque al cargar conmigo podía haber resultado herido él también, pero un hombre se acercó y después... nada.


	11. Asuntos personales

"Sirius, ¿estás bien?" La histérica voz de Marlene McKinnon atravesó toda la recepción del hospital mientras la chica se abalanzaba sobre Black. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía, asqueado.

"Sí, sí... La sangre es de Moody". De pronto, la chica se quedó blanca, mirándose a sí misma, percatándose de que buena parte de aquel líquido rojo había pasado a su ropa. "¿Estás bien?"

"No... Digo, sí, sí..." Su voz sonaba confusa y cada vez parecía más y más pálida. "Creo que voy a ver a mi hermano..."

Sonreí para mis adentros. Yo había visto esa actitud en ella más de una vez. Sentía auténtica repulsión por la sangre. Me atrevería a decir que sentía pánico, porque cuando era consciente de ello se quedaba paralizada, por mucho que intentase disimularlo. Permanecí en las sombras, procurando pasar desapercibido entre el alboroto. Lo cierto es que yo estaba allí por casualidad. Mi madre no se encontraba bien y la había acompañado a San Mungo. Estábamos en la sala de espera cuando empezó a aparecerse gente... Fue todo un revuelo. Les había malheridos pero, sobre todo, sucios y con aspecto de llevar días sin ver la luz del sol. Me quedé petrificado al ver a Andrew McKinnon, que parecía ser quien lideraba la comitiva, dar órdenes y reclamar una lechuza.

Mi madre me miró extrañada cuando me puse en pie alterado y me encaminé al baño. ¡Necesitaba ponerme en contacto con alguien y no sabía cómo! Una lechuza llamaría mucho la atención y no podía emplear la marca para algo así. Decidí tomar la iniciativa y, cuando regresé, estaba mucho más calmado.

"_Severus..._", me llamó mi madre desde una de las salas de observaciones. Fue entonces cuando se apareció Marlene McKinnon, que tomó el control de la situación en cuestión de segundo. Los médicos la miraban, esperando su aprobación, mientras ella prohibía hacer preguntas a los pacientes sin que hubiese un auror designado para ello delante.

"_Madre, ¿te encuentras mejor?_" Ella asintió y señaló hacia el exterior con la cabeza, interrogándome con su mirada. "_Parece que los carroñeros han tenido una brecha en sus defensas..._" Volví la vista hacia fuera, observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido McKinnon mientras a Black se lo llevaban para asegurarse de que siguiese intacto. No entendía como alguien tan estúpido como él pudiese tener tanta suerte de nunca acabar muerto. "_Si me disculpas, debo comprobar unas cosas... Volveré en un momento_".

Sin esperar su respuesta, salí de la cabina y entré por uno de los pasillos inutilizados del hospital. Estaba en obras y, ante el caos organizado en la recepción, hasta los obreros habían acudido a ayudar. El sonido de unas arcadas me indicó que iba en la dirección correcta. En una de las habitaciones encontré a McKinnon, con su camiseta en la mano, tratando de limpiar la sangre que la cubría.

"_¿Problemas con la sangre?_" Se giró asustada, cubriéndose con la prenda. "_Vaya, no creo que eso te ayude para conseguir un puesto como auror..._"

"_¿Qué haces aquí, Snape?_", preguntó mientras se vestía. "_Dicen que la sangre atrae a las alimañas... Veo que es cierto_".

"_No soy más que un antiguo compañero que se preocupa por tu salud..._"

"_Preocúpate de ti mismo..._" Me golpeó en el hombro al salir. No había podido evitar el olor a alcohol que desprendía. Me sentía curiosamente bien al ver cómo ella sola se estaba hundiendo con su propio mundo...

"_Está bien. Ha perdido parte de la musculatura del muslo, pero se recuperará rápido... De hecho, hemos tenido que sedarlo porque quería irse ya_". El médico daba explicaciones a Black y McKinnon. Los dos muchachos se aferraban la mano mientras sonreían felices. Quien tenía arcadas ahora era yo.

Volví a entrar en la sala en la que permanecía mi madre. Me miró seria, observando mi gesto con atención. "_Vete... No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien_". Asentí con la cabeza y salí de nuevo a la recepción, pero tuve que retroceder sobre mis propios pasos. Aquella melena pelirroja, aquellos ojos verdes, aquella sonrisa blanca y pura... Quería morir allí mismo al verla abrazar a Black. Volví a internarme en el pasillo donde encontré a McKinnon y ahogué mi rabia con un puñetazo que dejó una mancha sanguinolenta en la pared.

"_No, no, no..._", dijo una suave voz burlona. "_Debes aprender a controlar esos nervios, Snivellus..._" McKinnon me sonreía burla y, con una última mirada de odio, me desaparecí del lugar.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo, con la rabia aún corriéndome por las venas. Había aterrizado en la biblioteca donde solía reunirme con Foerster y Malfoy, pero allí no estaba ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, unos ojos claros se clavaron en mí desde una de las butacas. Leah bajó el libro y lo dejó abierto en su regazo mientras analizaba cada arruga de mi ceño, cada chispa que surgía de mis ojos.

"_¿Qué ha ocurrido?_"

"_¡Tú debías entretener a McKinnon!_"

"_Marlene no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que quiera que haya pasado_", contestó con calma, sin apartar la vista de mí.

"_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_" Me planté delante suyo, agachándome hasta que mi cabeza quedó a la altura de la suya. "_Estás perdiendo el favor de muchos, Leah... No pierdas también el mío..._"

"_¿Saldría perdiendo si te perdiese de vista?_" Parecía no inmutarse, ni si quiera parecía sentirse intimidada. "_Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué ha pasado?_" Pronunció muy despacio. Entonces noté el olor... El mismo olor que el que desprendía McKinnon. Olía a whisky igual que ella porque habían estado juntas, sin duda... Igual que él no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de Lily, ella no podía liberarse de Marlene... Pero Leah era débil, no como él, y había tenido que ceder, que acercarse a ella.

"_Sé que has estado con ella_". No pareció sorprenderse, aunque se movió ligeramente incómoda en la butaca. "_Tenías que haberla visto... Cubierta de sangre en mitad de aquel caos..._" Siseé en su oído.

Vi cómo me odiaba, pero no se movió. Tenía los ojos ligeramente vidriosos y, creo, mis palabras no estaban proporcionándola la paz que ella desearía. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y ambos giramos la cabeza al tiempo. Foerster nos miró extrañado. Yo retrocedí y Leah se levantó y avanzó hasta el ventanal.

"_¿Qué ocurre?_", preguntó.

"_¿Quién estaba al cargo de los carroñeros?_" Me miró incrédulo, aunque no me replicó. "_Han soltado a todos los prisioneros..._"

Günther se giró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y despeinándose, nervioso. "_¿Todos?_"

"_Todos_", asentí. "_Y la única baja ha sido Moody... Pero simplemente le han herido en una pierna... ¡Joder!_"

"_¿Y McKinnon?_"

"_La apartaron de la misión, parece... Fue Black en su lugar_".

"_Es la segunda vez que Black nos toma el pelo..._"

"_Sabes perfectamente dónde debemos golpear para dañarlo... Pot..._"

"_McKinnon..._" Me cortó. Le miré, sorprendido, pero él no me miraba a mí, sino que tenía la vista fija en Leah. Me giré y observé a la rubia. Permanecía seria, abrazándose a sí misma, sin dar señales de sentirse afectada por sus palabras.

"_Sigo pensando que Potter es un mejor blanco... Dejará a todo el mundo perdido..._"

Pero no me escuchaba. Se había acercado hasta Leah y la acariciaba el mentón con suavidad.

"_Sabes que lo hago por ti... Es lo mejor..._"

La muchacha se limitó a asentir y salió de la sala con paso firme. Yo miré al muchacho. ¿Tanto podía odiar a McKinnon? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Un millar de ideas atravesaron mi mente, pero los celos era la idea que más peso cobraba. Entonces, ¿tanto poder tenía la rubia? ¿Realmente van Volkenburg valía tanto como para querer matar por tenerla?


	12. Conversación

"_No quiero que me malinterprete, Dumbledore... Ya sabe que estoy encantada de ser de ayuda para la Orden pero... Bueno... Digamos que Alastor no es buen enfermo..._", dijo, apartándose el pelo del rostro mientras me acompañaba escaleras arriba en su casa.

"_Siento causaros esta molestia, pero necesita una supervisión constante..._"

"_Y que lo diga... La noche pasada, Marlene lo encontró tratando de escabullirse por la puerta del jardín. Fue una suerte que Sirius y ella hiciesen un alto para comer, sino..._" Estaba sonrojada. "_Y hace un par de noches, James oyó un ruido extraño y se lo encontró intentando bajar las escaleras... A este paso, nunca le va a curar la pierna_".

Palmeé en su hombro. Entendía perfectamente cómo era Alastor, pero aquello era tremendamente importante. No me cabía duda de que se encontraba el primero en la lista de blancos de La Cúpula y precisábamos de un lugar seguro donde pudiese recuperarse. Abrí la puerta y la claridad que inundaba el resto de la casa desapareció por completo. El aire estaba cargado y el olor a leche rancia se percibía desagradablemente.

Cerré tras de mí la puerta, confiando en que ese simple gesto nos diera cierta intimidad en la conversación que me disponía a plantearle. Sin embargo, la cama, pese a estar revuelta, se encontraba vacía y parecía que no hubiese un alma allí. No obstante, mi sexto sentido me alertó pronto de que Alastor se escondía en las sombras, por detrás de mí, armado con una vara metálica... Mi sexto sentido y el reflejo en el gran ventanal.

"_No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Alastor..._" Procuré sonar cordial y amigable, aunque lo cierto era que el aspecto del auror era algo más que deprorable.

"_¿Albus? Creí que serías alguien bien distinto_", gruñó, dejando un bonito y elaborado candelabro de plata sobre la cómoda.

"_¿Distinto como quien? ¡Vamos, amigo! ¿No creerás que nadie amenazante podrá pasar estas puertas? Debo decir que tienes una de las mejores escoltas que se puedan encontrar en el momento..._"

"_Niños recién destetados..._"

Alastor solía referirse así a todos los muchachos que habían salido de Hogwarts en el curso anterior, pero había encontrado una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. En el fondo estaba orgulloso de ellos, y no era para menos... Se habían labrado ya un nombre dentro de la Orden después del incidente en el rescate de Andrew McKinnon y el resto de apresados. Su manera de gestionar la crisis fue excelente, aunque había ciertas cosas que aún me preocupaban.

"_Pero imagino que no estás aquí para preguntar por mi salud... O mucho me equivoco, o hay algo cruzando por tu mente y que pugna por salir_". Le sonreí divertido y me senté en el borde de la cama. Observé su cojera hasta que se sentó en una confortable silla tapizada de brazos de madera labrada con forma de animales. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro ante la visión de la pierna desnuda y me froté con suavidad los ojos.

"_Estaban avisados del ataque..._"

"_Eso lo sé_."

"_Y mucho me temo que la presencia de Black les tomó desprevenidos..._" Con un movimiento de varita hice que un cuenco de sopa se alzase en el aire y fuese levitando hasta el regazo de Alastor. "_Deberías comer algo, Lily es una magnífica cocinera_". De mala gana tomó el cuenco y sorbió un poco del caldo. Noté como sus mejillas recuperaban levemente el color por el calor. "_Lo que no sé es quién... Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros..._"

"_Hace tiempo que te lo dije..._"

"_Y yo no te escuché. No voy a negarte eso_". Me puse en pie con gesto cansado. Estaba siendo una semana muy larga y difícil. "_Somos débiles, Alastor... No pasa una semana sin que perdamos a alguien... La lista de desapariciones es inmensa, ya no tengo respuestas para la prensa y, día a día, el Ministerio se va oscureciendo._"

"_No hay nadie seguro_."

"_No, no lo hay... Pero, hay algo más..._"

"_¿Algo peor que nuestra situación?_"

"_McKinnon_."

"_¿La niña o los hermanos?_" Esgrimí una sonrisa. Si la muchacha le oía llamarle así, sacaría su mal carácter a relucir.

"_Archer estaba de guardia en la casa de Marlene el día de la emboscada... van Volkenburg estuvo allí._"

"_No creo que Marlene sea una traidora..._"

"_No, no... Ni yo. Pero..._" No tenía dudas sobre su lealtad, pero me preocupaba. "_Es muy temperamental, y eso a veces va a unido a un determinado sentimentalismo... Debe ser duro descubrir que tu mejor amigo está en el otro bando..._"

"_Olvídalo... La he enseñado todo... bueno, casi todo lo que sabe... Es una cría insolente y cabezota, pero está muy por encima de esas chorradas_". Su voz sonó firme. No obstante, noté un brillo de duda en su mirada. Sabía que apreciaba a la chica, pero no dejaba de ser una adolescente. Pasé la mano por mi barba, quizá algo más descuidada que de costumbre, y lo miré con la cabeza gacha, enfocándole sobre el cristal de media luna de mis gafas. "_Aunque tomar medidas con van Volkenburg quizá no estaría de más, Albus_".

Sonreí de medio lado. En el fondo, esa era la idea que quería escuchar, porque yo no me atrevía a pronunciarlo; me hacía recordar mi juventud, cuando el bien común justificaba todo. "_Está bajo vigilancia explícita..._" asentí. "_No quiero molestarte más, Alastor... Sólo descansa y recupérate pronto. Te necesitamos más de lo que nos gustaría._"

Salí de la habitación sin esperar una despedida. Un ruido a mi derecha me desveló lo que ya sospechaba: la conversación no había sido tan privada como me hubiera gustado. Aquellas pisadas airadas y rápidas eran fáciles de reconocer, pero en mi fuero interno rezaba porque la joven impulsiva que tenía Marlene dentro se quedase a un lado por una vez y utilizase la cabeza... Debía alejarse de Leah como fuera, por su propio bien.


	13. Vidas separadas

"_¡Corre! ¡Corre!_" Avanzabamos a duras penas entre los árboles, tropezando con las rocas ocultas en la oscuridad de la noche. "_Has tenido una idea brillante, Marlene..._", le espeté, jadeante, al tiempo que la empujaba, procurando presionarla para que se apresurase aún más. La morena se giró y me miró airada durante un instante antes de continuar avanzando, agarrándose con las manos a la piedra desnuda. La colina había ido empinándose más y más a medida que avanzaban y avanzar se hacía más trabajoso a cada paso.

"_Te recuerdo que no ha sido cosa mía..._" Su voz llegó a mí como un tenue susurro arrastrado por el viento. Hablaba entrecortadamente, fatigada. Además, el arañazo en su brazo continuaba sangrando y, si mal no recordaba, Marlene no toleraba muy bien la sangre. Pero podía estar segura de que mi ayuda no la iba a aceptar.

"_Quien lo diría... Esto parece un plan sacado de la cabeza de Black: suicida y totalmente inútil_"

"_Entonces no entiendo porque le odias tanto... Esto ha sido idea tuya..._"

"_Yo sólo quería hablar... No que nos matasen_"

"_Hasta donde yo sé, creo que la única que se arriesga a que la maten soy yo. Si nos alcanza primero la Orden, te dentendrán..._"

"_Y juzgarán, declararán culpable... Entonces iré a Azkaban. Y ahí ya no hay mucha diferencia con estar muerta, ¿no crees?_"

"_Sabías donde te metías cuando dejases que te marcasen..._"

"_¿En serio quieres discutir ahora? Que a mí no me importaría tomar aire un momento..._"

Marlene se detuvo y alzó una mano, obligándome a parar a su lado. A nuestros pies, sólo había una caída pedregosa. Negué con la cabeza pero el susurro de capas detrás de nosotras me hizo cambiar pronto de idea. Observé como empezaba a bajar por un improvisado camino, resbalando, aferrándose a la pared, sin quejarse con cada golpe,... La seguí, aún negando con la cabeza. Me golpeé en el hombro contra la pared, perdí la cuenta de las veces en que me torcí el tobillo, sentí el sudor correr por mi espalda,...

Entonces oí una voz familiar, que tensó cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Aferré el brazo herido de Marlene y la empujé contra la pared, intentando quedar ocultos a quienes permanecían en el borde de la colina. La mueca de dolor de la chica me resultó placentera y angustiosa al mismo tiempo. Ella me había metido en aquel embrollo, pero también era cierto de que estaba herida por mi culpa.

"_Es imposible que haya seguido por aquí..._" La voz de Günther hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda. Marlene me miró desesperada. "_Es una mujer, no una cabra..._" Su voz se fue perdiendo en la lejanía, mientras el fru-frú de las capas desaparecía. Negué ante la mirada inquieta de Marlene. Podía ver el miedo en ella, la inseguridad y, al mismo tiempo, ese punto de locura tan característico, que delataba su deseo de saltar sobre Günther.

Admito que respiré tranquila al descubrir que no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba allí. De hecho, Marlene y yo nos habíamos encontrado finalmente por accidente. A la hora convenida, apareció un grupo de miembros de la Orden que me estuvo persiguiendo durante largo rato hasta que me topé con la morena, que estaba viviendo una situación bastante similar. En un primer momento creí que me había engañado, que todo había sido una sucia emboscada, y la empujé contra un árbol (lo que la produjo el corte sangrante de su brazo), pero los susurros que la perseguían descubrían mi error.

"_De esta no salimos_", musitó Marlene, apoyando la cabeza sobre la roca y dejando escapar un suspiro. "_Y que la Orden y tus amiguitos se encuentren sigue sin parecerme buena idea..._" Pude leer sus pensamientos sin problemas: Sirius estaría allí. Reprimí la mueca de disgusto que pugnaba por salir, ya que no era el momento de iniciar una discusión. Me limité a mirar hacia atrás, temerosa de ver aparecer una sombra que se moviese hacia nosotras. "_Creo..._" Su voz atrajo de nuevo mi atención. "_Creo que mi gente cree que soy una traidora y que te paso información sobre nuestros movimientos..._"

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en mis labios. Aquella no era la misma Marlene de siempre, la que se dedicaría a insultarme y molestarme por el simple hecho de estar allí, arriesgando nuestras vidas. Tenía algo muerto dentro de ella, como si de alguna manera aquel brillo suyo se hubiese apagado. Ladeé la cabeza y la miré, tratando de ignorar mis propios pensamientos. "_Genial... Mi gente quiere matarte porque te considera un estorbo..._"

Sonrió tenuemente mientras me miraba. Sus ojos esquivaban la sangre a toda costa e ignoraba el dolor estoicamente, aunque su mano se aferró a la mía, sujetándola con fuerza. No reconocía a la niña inquieta del tren que ocho años atrás se había convertido en su mejor amiga.Ahora, Marlene era una completa desconocida que se movía en dirección opuesta a la mía y que, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar moverse a mí mismo son... Y lo sabía porque yo me encontraba en la misma situación.

Nuevos pasos, gritos y maldiciones se abrieron paso sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo inevitable había ocurrido y, en algún lugar de la colina, los dos grupos de exploradores se habían encontrado, desembocando en una batalla campal. Apreté con suavidad la mano de Marlene. Yo también estaba asustada, situada en el epicentro de una guerra que no deseaba, complaciendo los intereses de mis padres y dañando a una de las personas que más me habían importado. Y al mismo tiempo, los ojos claros de Günther se desdibujaban en el infinito de mi mente, coquetos, despertando ese hormigueo en mi estómago.

"_¿Recuerdas cuándo solía decir que yo iba a morir joven?_"

"_No es el momento, Marls..._"

"_No lo decía en serio... Quiero hacerme vieja y llenarme de arrugar y tener un montón de nietos arrogantes y estúpidos como Sirius..._" Los gritos se acercaban y el destello de una maldición iluminó la cara de la morena. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, consumida y hendida. Era el vivo reflejo de la guerra. Quise decirle que se callara, incluso golpearla para que volviera en sí, pero cuánto más la miraba, más diferente me parecía. Allí ya no estaba Marlene, quizá sólo su cuerpo. "_Y sin embargo sé que no va a ser así... Y tengo mucho miedo_".

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, tratando de asimilar aquello. No sabía si debía abrazarla y consolarla o hacerla entrar en razón, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que sería ser una hipócrita cuando sabía que quizá tuviera que empuñar yo aquella varita que terminase con su vida. El pecho me latió con fuerza antes de pararse drásticamente. La batalla se libraba a escasos metros, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Tiré de ella y la atraje hacia mí. Quizá fuese la última vez que pudiese abrazarla, la última vez que hablase con ella... La red que ambos bandos habían tejido alrededor de la colina y que nos había impedido desaparecernos se fue desvaneciendo, cayendo como ceniza aún incandescente. "_Deberíamos irnos..._", fue todo lo que conseguí decirle.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y yo sus hombros con los míos. "_No dejes que sea Günther... Es lo único que te pido... Llegado el momento, hazlo tú..._" No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. No podía evitar pensar que era una egoísta, que lo único que quería pidiendo aquello era que yo sufriera... Sin embargo, era consciente de que aquello sería lo correcto.

"_Nadie va a ponerte una mano encima mientras yo viva, Marls..._" Noté su sonrisa en mi hombro. La solté con suavidad y acaricié su pelo negro. "_¿Nos vamos? Yo me apareceré en la parte este... Tú hazlo hacia el sur..._"

Más serena, sacó la varita y se separó un paso de mí, preparándose para desaparecerse. "_Eres una zorra traidora, cabezahueca y, para remate, rubia... Pero te quiero muchísimo, Leah... Ten cuidado_". Sonreí divertida y observé como desapareció.

"_Yo a ti también..._" musité a la nada antes de aparecerme unos metros más arriba. Todo fue rápido, con un parte de bajas muy bajo: un muerto por la Orden y otro por los nuestros, dos desparticiones al desaparecerse y sangre... Mucha sangre. De vuelta al cuartel de La Cúpula, no podía evitar pensar en cómo se encontraría Marlene y en lo que me había pedido en aquel camino sinuoso. Ni si quiera los jocosos comentarios de Günther sobre Black consiguieron atraer mi atención. Habíamos tomado caminos opuestos y ya no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
